


黑犬

by Elefrancis



Category: His Highness
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefrancis/pseuds/Elefrancis
Summary: 一支为了见到这个世界的创世神而逐渐组建起的队伍，在他们前行的过程里，一条来历不明的黑犬如影随形。故事终将被讲述，五人行的队伍里，唯一不为见神而加入的人，成为了他们的见证者与讲述者。而在讲述者与亲历者都望不见的未来中，故事将继续下去。寻求答案的人不会为欺瞒止步，在这段旅程的终点，无人会空手归来。“我希望我过去能把握住机会，向他问清这个约定是否只是一个安慰，我的坚持是不是最终会成为我的一厢情愿。我是想要回报的，我不管你们如何评判，这就是我的真心，我想要他的回应，而不是我单方面的守信，那对我没有意义。”“我和你都作出了选择。我们没有选择最坏的，但也未能选中最好的。”“我为我的选择负责，但幻影并没有过选择的机会，这不公平。”“我也曾为你痛哭。”“我了解你正如我了解我自己，哥哥。如果你没有杀我，我必反过来害你，而后用眼泪去洗我的手，正如你所做的那般。”“没有选择权的漫长生命没有意义，为了改变它，我没有不可付出的代价。”“栖，这个世界为它的创造者留出了位置。”





	1. 雨夜

那头黑色的野兽与我们对峙，眼睛在黑暗中如磷火般发亮，我明白了一样事实，它是毁灭者，却也是守夜人。

——《通向艾比森的路》

 

 

故事的开端永远不在此处。

这句话在我发呆时很突兀地出现在脑海里，是一位旧友在聊天时随口带出的感叹。我盯着桌面打卷的木纹，用指甲把这句话写了一遍。

“黑犬出现了。”埃达递给我一扇馅饼，忧虑地望着窗外。我顺着她的目光看过去，窗外天光大暗，无法看到很远的地方，风中夹杂了几声野兽的低吠，听着却并不像犬类发出来的。我心有疑惑，但想到我本身见识不广，大概只是我听不出来而已。

“你说的黑犬，它对人有什么威胁吗？”我转头看看埃达，一面将盘子里的馅饼切成块，果馅甜腻的香味随着热气一起漫上来，我叉了一块放进嘴里，因为口感太甜而皱起眉头。

“啊，其实也没什么。”埃达从我的盘子里掂走一小块馅饼，旅店里没有别人坐着，所以她也不必顾忌她和我之间店家和旅客的身份，“从没听说过它攻击人，只是有黑犬出现是不详的说法，但也并没有听说过什么具体的灾祸，我也是第一次真的听见它的叫声。”她勉强地笑了一下。我见她自黑犬后出现后便有点心绪不宁，但她不挑明，我也不好追问下去。

窗外黑犬的叫声在旅馆门被推开时戛然而止，埃达跳起来招待新客人，我用叉子拨了拨盘里的馅饼，决定等一下找埃达点一杯苦棘汁，今晚这餐就这么将就过去算了。

 

新客人坐得离我不算太远，一个是身材高挑的女性，另一个是半低着头的少年。那位女性背对我坐下，她披了一件带帽子的黑色斗篷，正在将红色卷发绾在脑后。她对面的少年人穿着同样有帽子的深红色长袍，里面还穿了一件白色里衣，袖口又大又宽。他没有放下兜帽，我看不清他的脸。

我继续吃我的晚餐，果馅甜得难受，我囫囵嚼了几下咽下去，追着埃达进了后厨。

“是馅饼不合胃口吗，我给你做点别的？”埃达抓了两个苹果在水流下冲洗，一面问我道。我扫了一圈，看见厨房里有一大把新鲜苦棘，这才告诉她我想要一杯苦棘汁。埃达嗤笑一声：“其实你还是觉得我糖放多了对吧，清？”她把苹果塞给我，“帮我洗洗然后切块吧，我给你榨汁。”

“是‘栖’啦……出门在外也不能太挑剔，馅饼除了太甜外口感还是很棒的。啊，小心。”我绕到埃达身后，伸臂够架子上的刀具，她配合地缩了一下肩膀。

 

埃达动作麻利，等我悠悠把苹果皮削完准备切块时，那边已经开始榨汁了。我瞥了眼榨汁机里的淡青色液体：“喂，埃达，我可喝不完这么多哦。”

“万一另外两位客人也和你一样挑剔甜味的话，及时向他们推荐这个的任务就交给你了。”

我笑笑。窗外开始下雨了，街道上没有路灯照明，雨一落下来，夜色顿时暗得伸手不见五指，温度也略微降下来。我把装满苹果块的碗推给埃达，抖抖肩膀准备去把剩下的馅饼端回房间：“苦棘汁就可以麻烦你送到我的房间吗，一楼不够暖和。”

埃达张口想说点什么，突然手机铃声响起，埃达接起电话，脸色一下子沉下来。她捂住话筒看我：“清，我现在就要离开一趟，请稍微帮我留意一下店里的情况。”窗外雨声和风声渐重，我觉得那些呼啸中还夹着别的杂音，却认不出究竟是什么。埃达已经跑出了厨房，我匆忙从墙上取下一个手电筒，追到埃达身后时她正拉开大门，风挟着雨猛然扑到脸上，我抹掉眼睑上的雨水，拧开手电筒为埃达照明。

“你要去哪？”我和埃达都只穿着单衣就冲进雨幕中，风和雨嘈杂的响动里那陌生的咆哮声更响了，我脚下绊了一下，终于听出来那是某个生物的吠叫声，低沉有力，充满威胁。

是黑犬吗？

埃达跑到车前，打开车门浑身湿漉漉地钻进去。“去医院！清就不要跟着我了，赶紧回去取暖。”她将车窗稍微下摇，我看她嘴唇都有点发紫，只好匆忙说了一句让她小心便示意她把车窗摇回去。冷雨淋得我浑身发抖，裤腿还被车子发动时卷起的泥水又溅了一层，我站在原地用手电扫了一圈，那发出吼叫的生物仿佛和雨夜融为一体，我只听见它喉咙里的阵阵咆哮，光柱里却什么都没有出现。

镜片上早已落满雨水，视线里一片模糊。那生物的哮叫并没有跟着埃达的车灯远去，我冷得牙齿打磕，回身跑进了旅店。结伴同行的二人中的高挑女性站在门口，替我拉开了门。我向她道谢，一面将手电筒关上。

进门后我直接冲到楼上我的客房。外衣和裤子被淋得透湿，站定没两秒脚下已经是一大摊水，湿哒哒的贴身衣物也需要换下来。我叹了口气，抓起毛巾进了浴室。

洗完澡又洗了眼镜，我从行李箱里捡了件厚外套穿上，走下楼。那位女性和她的旅伴正坐在桌前，我深吸了口气，拐进厨房倒了两杯水。社交一直是我的弱项，但埃达走得仓促，那两人桌上甚至连喝的也没有，替她给他们倒点水之类的小事或许还是做一做比较好。

帮忙倒杯水而已，你做得到的。我心道。

“谢谢。”那位女性旅人向我颔首微笑。她大约三十出头，有一张端丽的脸，说话时有一点口音，英语可能并非她的母语。我冲她笑了笑，转身进了厨房。橱柜里摆了一列杯子，我调了一只黑色的马克杯，放在水龙头下洗了一遍，然后倒了大半杯苦棘汁。我盯着杯中淡绿色的液体，又想想馅饼在口中的味道，不死心地尝了一口。

 

入口苦味堪比什么都不加的速溶黑咖啡，我皱着眉头向杯里加了两勺蜂蜜。抬头间瞄见了台子上那盘氧化发黄的苹果块。

 

差点把它忘了。

 

我犹豫了一下，拉开厨房的抽屉开始找保鲜膜，最后在第三个抽屉里找到了一卷。我撕了一大片保鲜膜，将装着苹果的碗封严实，放进冰箱。外面雨势丝毫不减弱，我想着大厅里的两位客人，又把冰箱打开。

 

冰箱里放着大半盘馅饼，我伸手将盘子端出来，取了两扇馅饼，放进微波炉里加热。

 

钱的话，我来付好了。

“不好意思又打扰啦……”我端着两只装馅饼的盘子走到哪位女性和少年人坐的桌子那，“店家离开得匆忙，厨房里只有这个，是她离开前切的，如果你们饿的话。”一番简单的话说得我内心万马奔腾，实在太颠三倒四了，脸颊开始发热，大概是脸红了。我既尴尬又紧张，挺直了背等他们作回应。

“谢谢，请问这个多少钱？”还是那位女性接过盘子。我摆摆手：“抱歉，我不清楚价格，这个就算我请的吧，外面雨这么大，你们也不方便走……”我低头讲完。她想了几秒，向我致谢，我立刻如释重负地转过身，端起我的馅饼和杯子躲回楼上。

我把盘子放在桌上，坐到床头去拿我的手机。一番折腾下我对所谓的黑犬有点在意，打开网页看看能否搜到一些有用的信息。相关内容少得令我意外，甚至连埃达提及的传说都语焉不详，我抿了口苦棘汁，继续翻页。大概四五页后我看到了一条不一样的标题，点进去发现是一本小说。大约是十年前出版的作品，无论书还是作者都没有得到多大关注。我点进去的这篇博客文章是两年前发布的，正文里贴了一张书中插画的照片，图片下面是一行书中内容的引文：决意见神的人，身后必定有黑犬尾随。

插画画得非常随意，画面正中是一大团黑色的影子，背景被密密麻麻的斜线排满，线条粗糙且不连贯，一看便知出自业余之手。那黑影的姿势像一头伏低身体的狗或者狼，头部有两个白色的圆，应该是眼睛，因为画得溜圆而没有什么威慑性。整张插画色调灰暗，只有那双眼睛惨白地亮着，直勾勾望向画面外。

搞什么，模仿巴斯克维尔的猎犬吗？

我摇摇头，把网页拉到底部，这篇博文下有一条留言，但看起来似乎更像一个标记，因为留言者只打了一个句号。留言时间是半年前，ID是一串数字。

我盯着那个ID看了一会，将它连着博文内容一起截图，然后打开新网页准备看看网上是否能买到那本小说。我一番比对，挑了一本价格最低的二手，下好单后我把手机揣进口袋。加急运费贵得我肉疼到跳脚。窗外雨声和风声混作一片，明明雨势更大了，但我仍然听得见外面那神秘生物的低吼。甚至感觉比之前更清晰。

我头皮一紧，蹑手蹑脚摸到窗边向外看了一圈，视线里依旧什么都没有。扒在窗沿上时那吼叫声又弱了下去，我凝神听了一会，渐渐只能听见雨声了。余光瞥见埃达的手电筒还在我这里，还是现在拿下去物归原处吧。

快下到楼底时我突然听到了下面沉闷的一声，接着是椅子翻倒的声音和人的呼和声。我吓得心都提起来，攥着手电筒冲了几步到最末一级台阶，眼前见到的惊得我啊的喊了一嗓，自然瞬间惊动了闯进来的那野兽，厅中身躯庞大的黑影霎时就向我扑来。

我的身体反应只来得及让我稍微侧过身，肩膀和脸颊狠狠撞在台阶凸起处，我疼得大叫，一面将手电筒横在脖子上。慌乱中根本不敢去看扑倒我的究竟是什么，只感觉那野兽燥热难闻的气息呼在我脸上，说不准下一秒就要咬下来。


	2. 流言

从何时起，黑犬有了同黑猫一样的不详之罪？我不觉得它给我带来了灾厄，我现所得的恰是我自找的。

——《通向艾比森的路》

 

如果埃达的手电筒也挡不住它咬断我的动脉的话那就玩完了。这个想法在我脑中一闪而过，突然那野兽哀叫一声，我的胸腔和腿上重量一轻，听响动，那扑倒我的东西似乎撤走了。我没敢立刻动弹，僵硬着姿势躺了一会才睁开眼，慢慢将头转过来。

那位女性和少年站在厅中，我从台阶上坐起来时那个少年几步走过来。“抱歉，让你受牵连了，还好吧？”他向我伸出一只手。

好冷淡的声音，虽然言行举止非常有礼，但他的声调是与之不符的冷漠平稳。

“啊……还好还好，不用扶啦，谢谢。”我抓住楼梯扶手站起来，胸腔里心跳如擂鼓，腿也有点抖。我挪了两步靠在扶手上。少年的目光往我的身上扫了一圈，递来一张纸巾：“你的手流血了。”那位女性也走过来。我抬腕一看，左手手背上两道伤口，疼得不算厉害，也不深。

“谢谢。”我拿着纸巾不知道用它干嘛，犹豫了一下，把伤口周围的血吸掉。新的血液还在向外渗出，我不想他们继续关注我对伤口的处理，就把纸巾叠了两叠，虚虚地遮在伤口上。

简直无妄之灾。我心道。对面的两人神情严肃，我向后退了一点，觉得自己此时也没什么必要说的话，就想直接回客房。

“失礼了，”那少年道，“我想向你确认一下，你手上的伤口是抓伤吗？”

“呃？”我不明就里，见他们的神情又不是在开玩笑，便把纸巾挪开。左边脸颊和肩膀还疼着，第二天肯定是大片淤青，左手手背上的伤口呈细长开口状。我盯着伤口看了一会，确认我的左手当时抓着手电筒护在脖子前了，伤口应该就是那时留下的。

“我想是的。”

我莫名其妙地看着那少年皱起眉头，扭头和身侧的高挑女性低声交谈起来。我稍微从刚才的事情中缓过来。那少年的脸被帽子的投影遮挡住一部分，当他抬头正对我时，可以看见阴影下是一张非常美的脸，但右脸上似乎有一片伤疤。身边的高挑女性也有着端正的容貌。

“她被黑犬抓伤，我们需要带上她。”我听见那少年对高挑女性说，后者沉吟几秒，轻轻点头。

黑犬？原来它并不是虚构生物？但是因为我被它抓伤所以就想要我跟着他们一起走，这逻辑怎么推都不通顺。我把手机从裤兜里摸出来，按亮了屏幕。

那少年对我道：“因为为我们的原因使你牵扯进来，我们非常抱歉，”他指指我的左手，“黑犬留在你手上的伤口无法愈合，我所知的唯一能够解决这个问题的是创造这个世界的神，我们要去见她，请你与我们同行。”

我抬起手，伤口已经停止流血，此时仍阵阵发疼。我往后退了两步：“不了，谢谢。”右手的手机屏幕一直亮着，界面停在紧急通话的选项上。

“一辈子放任身上有两道开放性创口对你很危险，邀你同行也是因为我们没有更好的对策，我们希望能弥补我们招致的麻烦。”那位女性道，“我和亚伦没有恶意，那条黑犬会攻击我们，但它不会再碰你了，它在伤害到你的瞬间受到了惩罚。”

我想起黑犬扑倒我后突兀的那声哀叫：“我以为是你们将它打跑的。”

她摇头：“它违背了神的规则。根据文献，黑犬的存在只为了像我们这样执意去见神的人。”

我心道她从哪里看到的记载，怎么我在网上搜了半天连个完整的都市传说都没找出来，埃达听来的说法也不完全可靠，不攻击人是假，带来不幸倒是真。

我叹了口气，蹲下身把手电筒捡起来：“请不要继续纠缠我了。”一些桌凳倒在地上，我走下楼梯，顺手把手电筒放在离我最近的桌子上，开始扶桌椅。“旅馆客满了，抱歉不能给你们提供房间。”我顿了顿，“你们还是叫车离开比较方便，不好意思了。”

 

那个少年看了我几秒，回身向他身旁的高挑女性点点头。我转身不看他们，装着若无其事的样子继续整理大厅。耳朵听见他们拿出了纸张一类的东西，接着是挪动桌椅的声音。我偷瞄了一眼，他们在帮忙整理。

 

大厅恢复整洁后那位高挑女性递给我一张字条：“我们没有欺骗你的意图，你需要及早作出决定，因为八天后你将不再有联系上我们的机会。”

 

我对他们谜一样的执着无话可说，接过来一看，上面写着一串号码和八天后的日期，我把它叠起来，塞进牛仔裤的口袋：“我会考虑的。”言毕我上了楼，进屋，锁门。直到听见窗外的雨声里夹杂了汽车行驶的声音，我才按亮屋内的灯。

 

苦棘汁和馅饼已经凉透了，我也早就饿过了头。我将盘子也端到床头柜上，就着苦棘汁有一口没一口地将食物往嘴里送，一面解开手机密码。屏幕界面还停留在成功下单的购物网页，我重新打开那篇发布了小说内页的博文，点进唯一留下评论的ID.

果然什么都没有发布，留言也仅那一条。我轻轻叹气，又退回博文界面。评论区上方浮着那句没头没尾的引文：

_ 决意见神的人，身后必定有黑犬尾随。 _

真是文字和插图一样平淡无趣的一本书。我盯着那句引文，脑中突然有了一个想法：那位女性和那个少年说的也许是真的。

他们都提及了黑犬和神，那位女性对黑犬存在的解释也与小说引文互相印证。如果那头扑倒我的野兽确实是他们口中的黑犬，而那位女性所读的文献也真实存在，难道神是真的存在，而我不去见他我的伤就一直都不会愈合？

我一口苦棘汁呛在喉咙里，心说我肯定是被吓懵了才会觉得他们说的可能有道理。

我拍拍脸，打开新页面搜索小说名，除了寥寥几条出售信息，就只有那篇博文和下方孤零零的留言。

时间太晚，伤口的事情只能拖到明天。我从通讯录里翻出埃达号码，在打电话和短信间犹豫了一下，给她发了短信，问她是否一切都好，以及明天是否回来，顺便告诉她另外少掉的两扇馅饼的钱算在我头上。

至于被黑犬抓伤的事，还是先别告诉她了，太魔幻。

过了几分钟她给我回信，道诸事还算顺利，明早七点就回旅店，辛苦我今晚帮她稍微照看了。

我按灭屏幕，把眼镜放在床头柜，裹着被子倒下去，探出胳膊把灯灭掉。一整夜怪梦连连，净是些过往记忆的加工版，被闹钟叫醒时仿佛见着了救命恩人。看看时间是早上七点半，我缩在被子里，短信确认埃达已经在楼下忙活，于是起床穿衣。一照镜子，果然被撞到的部位都起了淤青，好在没有明显的肿的迹象。我把头发从耳后拨出来，挡住脸上的淤青。

 

手臂上的痕迹藏在长袖下。出房门前我想了想，从包里翻出几枚创口贴贴在手背伤口上。睡了一晚，伤口看起来和昨天一样，我小心翼翼地包扎好，又把外套袖子拉下去，然后开房门下楼。

“今天你起得很早啊，清，要牛奶吗？”迈下最后一级台阶，电热水壶响了两声，埃达从厨房里探出头。

 

“谢谢啦，我喝杯水就走，附近哪家门诊比较好？”我打了个哈欠，顺手把头发拨到耳后。

埃达往杯子里倒了小半杯刚烧开的热水，又从另一个壶里倒出凉水：“怎么突然也要去医院？”

我接过她兑好的温水：“谢谢。我没事，昨天回来的时候摔了一跤，手上被划到了，也没看清到底是什么，万一是生锈的铁片呢。检查一下我比较安心。”

 

埃达放下水壶来拉我的手：“让我看看，清，我昨天应该打车灯照着你回去再开走的。”

 

“是我自己走路打滑，我真的没事，别担心。”我冲她展示手背上的创口贴。埃达凑过来捏我的食指，接着她的目光移到了我的脸上：“清！”

 

我伸手摸上自己没有任何遮挡的左脸，猛然想起我进厨房时的动作——我习惯性地把头发拨到后面去了！

 

埃达已经哗啦啦地装好了一小袋冰，封口前从里面捡了两块扔进她的杯中。我接过冰袋，忍不住扑哧笑出声。

 

“笑什么呢？”她盯着我把冰袋敷到淤青处。我边笑边摆手：“谢谢你，埃达，我真的没有笑你啦，没想到你处理淤青这么有经验，像我都放任不管。”

 

“我昨天真应该用车灯照着你的路的。”埃达说。我把杯子放下，拍了拍她的肩膀：“真的不是你的错。谢谢你给我做冰袋。”

 

埃达叹出一口气，端起她的杯子喝水。

我用软件打车去了门诊验血。等结果出来还要三四天，我又叫了趟车载我回去，算算时间，小说今天下午就会送达，等结果的这几天正好读书。我望向窗外，想我为一本二流小说急急忙忙下了加急单，还是二手书，苦笑。

但是我见到了他的活动痕迹，在他与我道别之后。那条留言证明他半年前仍在世界的某处游荡。我把脸埋进手中，自问我是不是将与他的约定过于放在心上，即便道别时便已经意识到那个约定可能永无实现之日。

 

回到旅店后我钻进厨房洗手，我出门时埃达在烤面包，等我回来自然已经凉了。她想给我重新烤两片，我阻止了她，自己热了碗牛奶，把面包撕成块丢进去。

埃达捧着一杯热茶坐到我对面。“你看起来心情不是太好。”她有点担忧。我用勺子舀起一口面包，认真道：“早起毁一天，听说过吗？我是这句话的坚定支持者。”

埃达被我逗笑了：“好吧。”

我想着昨晚黑犬的事，问她：“昨天你急急忙忙赶去医院，怎么了？”

“家人此前就在住院，昨晚突然出了些不好的症状，我过去陪着等检查结果，你给我发短信时我还在外面等着，不过那时已经稳定下来了。”她又打了个哈欠。

“那就好。”我真心道，“对了，你昨天提到的黑犬，我很好奇，介意给我多讲一点吗？”

“从昨晚的经历看我听到的说法也并不准确嘛，后半夜在医院里想想，之前也并不是完全没有征兆，只是大家都有点自欺欺人，所以最后才会怪到黑犬头上吧。”埃达喝了口茶，“但是清，黑犬是真实存在的生物。”

“嗯。”我决定放弃纠正埃达对我的名字的错误发音。

“它到底是什么，又为什么会出现，我一概不得而知。有关它的说法没有很广泛地流传过，因为它现身并被人见到的次数并不多。”埃达皱起眉头，“我知道有关它的一点说法是因为我的祖辈有人见过它，并且在它现身不久后就遇到了不好的事。半年前，大概四月初的时候，我的姐姐无意中看见它跑过，之后几天她都格外小心，好在没有什么不幸发生在她身上。”

我摸出手机，那条留言的发布时间是三月的最后一天，时间上的联系如此紧密，我开始动摇了。


	3. 如海之深

我见到了神，她并不残忍，反倒过于天真。  
——《通向艾比森的路》

 

去验血的当天我下单的小说也到了。书名是《通向艾比森的路》，内容如我判断的那般平淡。全文由第一人称写就，记录了两个决意见这个世界的神的人的路途历程。

书中人并未挑明他们见神的动机。主角“我”自述他从一个非同寻常的梦境中得到方向，在他去往神所在的地方——即名为艾比森的大陆，主角称该大陆位于大西洋中部，是一片沉没的古代大陆的海上投影——他动身不久就发觉有一条黑犬如影随形，寻找机会攻击他。他数次从黑犬爪下逃脱，却无论如何都无法摆脱它的追猎。

当他按梦境指引到达一座城市——所谓艾比森的入口后——新的梦境出现了，告诉他他必须在该地停留几日方可进入。在等待期限的最后一天，他帮助了一位同样被黑犬攻击的人，两人决定结伴同行后，跟在身后的两条黑犬竟融为一条。直到他们站在神的居所门前，黑犬才呜咽着退回到阴影中，而见到神的二人究竟向神提出了什么，主角“我”同样没有说明。

日记般满篇满纸的流水账，就差每天喝几次水都写出来，关键部分却一律语焉不详。我叹了口气，找了纸笔把目前提炼出的信息先写下来。

书中的神是女性，那个少年提起神的时候用的也是“她”，主流的一神教体系里创世神是女性的并不多见，我忍不住疑心他们二人是拿了书中的内容给我编故事，难道是想骗我这个无神论者入邪教不成。

我摇摇头把这个念头甩出去，继续整理线索。

第二个引起我注意的点是黑犬的体型。我回忆了一下我见过的那头，我个子很高，但从我所见来推算，那条黑犬如果站起来，就会比我还要高。再结合那时的冲力和压在身体上的重量，那条黑犬的体型绝不是普通犬类一型。书中黑犬初出场时体型与成年藏獒相仿，在主角找到旅伴、两人身后的黑犬合二为一后，黑犬的体型变大，破坏力也同样增强。

第三点是结局。虽然结局对前文留下的谜团交代得语焉不详，但从行文看作者收尾时并不仓促。神分别告诉了主角“我”和他的旅伴一个有关他们自己的真相，这是他们执意试图改变神定下的轨迹而必须交付的代价。

这本书曾经的拥有者在这段有关代价的描述下画了下划线，批注神经病神。我放下笔，对自己现在正做的事情投以苦涩的哂笑。

就算神存在又如何，我不想见神，我只希望见他。我想直视他的双眼，对他说请对这个世界多一些眷恋，请活下去，但我心知我说不出口，否则那场道别也不会发生。

“放过我吧。”我轻声说，曲起腿，将头埋在双膝之间。

我不知道该如何评判这样的自己，动摇着开始认为手中这本二流小说不是虚构作品，而是对真实经历的记录，所以试图从中找出任何一点蛛丝马迹。因为黑犬真实存在而开始相信那两人那天所说的也许都是真的。他在网上留下对这本书的标记，依他的个性一定会读完，但这并不代表他相信书中所写，更不能藉此判定他去往了那个方向。

可我为什么还怀有希望呢？

等待验血结果出来的几天里我基本都缩在房间里读书，从书中的描写大致判断出所谓艾比森大陆的方位。说是大陆，从体积和其前身亚特兰提斯看更像海岛。艾比森的入口似乎在直布罗陀。我揉着太阳穴，心道我到了那边然后怎么做，乘船反复横渡直布罗陀海峡？但我放不下他也许去了那里的可能。

我把书一丢，仰身摊在床上，然后因为撞到手臂上的淤青而痛呼一声。

如果黑犬也跟上我，我要怎么应对？冒着也许会出现的巨大危险和希望落空的可能，去一个我也许根本找不到的地方。即便顺利到达，我会为了得知他的近况而改变心意去见神，然后收获一个我也许并不想知道的真相作为代价吗？

为了知晓一个约定是否依旧有实现的可能而如此付出，它值得这一切吗。我无法回答。

左手的伤这些日子里一直作痛，伤口情况没有加重，但也始终没有愈合的迹象。看来那个少年说了实话，如果我不想一直带着这两道伤口生活，我也还是要去见神的。真是魔幻的现实。

我笑出声来，突然很想见见给这本小说写批注的那个人，如果他或她知道自己将一个真实存在的神评价为神经病，不知道会作何感想。

血检结果一切正常。我订了机票，目的地是埃斯玻嘉 ，一个临近直布陀罗的袖珍小国。查到它是落地签证国家后我稍微松了口气。埃斯玻嘉的官方语言是西班牙语，这一趟远门除了长途飞行的不适外还可能会有语言问题。我捧着书坐下来，心道我到底准备折腾到哪一步才肯学会顺其自然。订票前夜我抱着试试看的心态，以艾比森作为关键词搜索航线，自然是一无所获。于是我只得联系了那两人。那位高挑的女性给了我一个地址，告诉我她和她的旅伴会在那里停留四天。

出发那天埃达站在门口送我。天空晴朗，空气冷冽得恰到好处。我拖着行李箱看埃达，不知道该说些什么。埃达很自然地提起话头，也不讲道别之类的话，我们并肩立在屋檐下交谈，直到远远的视线里出现了车前灯的光。

“希望以后还有见面的机会，清。”她紧了紧外套。我坐进车里，摇下车窗对她摆手：“再见啦。”

到达机场后我买了绷带，用于保护左手的伤口。行程中需要转机一次，等我终于拖着登机箱走上目的地是埃斯玻嘉的飞机，已经是五个小时以后的事情了。

登机箱有点沉，我将它堪堪举到行李架的高度，准备一鼓作气把它推进去时，一只女性的手从我身旁伸出来帮忙。

“谢谢。”我扭头道。那位女性一笑，落座我身边的座椅。我从未见过像她那样强势又夺目的发色，那抹深红甫一入眼便飞速地掠走周遭色彩的光辉，强使它们成为它的衬托。不知怎样的瞳色才配得上那般浓烈的发色。

 

她的眼睛被茶色的遮光眼镜遮挡，我也不好意思偷瞄，于是翻开《通向艾比森的路》继续阅读。

这本《通向艾比森的路》的封面和书脊中央都有经常翻阅而留下的折痕，书页边缘也微微卷起。全书只有结局一处被人画了下划线，写了批注。之前几日我一直神经紧绷，现在稍微松懈下来，那条批注便常令我想起几年前买的一本厚书，讲述两个人因为一本写满注解的图书馆旧书而相识的故事。我忍不住翻到了扉页和封底，看看有没有一个图书馆的印章戳在某处。

意料之中的，没有图戳，也没有一条留言说请把书交还至某处，只有一场大约比我曾读过的那本书的角色所经历的更离奇的冒险，和一份几年里我三缄其口的思绪。

不知道是不是被我突然的翻页动作惊动，坐在我左手边的红发女性转头看了过来，我摆着一副若无其事的神情看书，同时似乎听到她轻笑了一声。

接下来的几个小时里，我的动作就在看书和盯着窗外发呆两种动作中循环，中途吃了一顿飞机餐，大约晚上九点，我起身去了洗手间。

我对着镜子洗了脸，才刚拉动活动门的把手，门外便有一股力量将门彻底拉开，我正疑惑是哪位乘客这么着急，眼前一抹深红一晃，就被来人推搡着退到了抽水马桶旁。慌乱间手臂撞到洗手台，我又疼又恼，对方倒先一步对我做了噤声的手势。

卫生间空间狭小，我被来人挤得胸贴胸，尾椎还被台沿硌着，浑身上下哪哪不舒服。眼前是邻座的那位红发女士，我莫名其妙，压下火气低声问她：“不好意思，你这是在干什么？”

“你好，艾芙小姐。”她似是毫不在意，将镜框顺着鼻梁推下去一些，镜片背后的双眼眼波流转，“我是那本《通向艾比森的路》的卖家。我也要去艾比森，一起走如何？”

这么近的距离间我看清了她的眼睛。暗红的睫毛，瞳色是透亮的金色，不是美瞳而是天生的罕见色彩，即便在淡黄色的灯光照射下也如宝石般华美。眼尾勾着深红的眼影。我尽力向后仰头：“女士，请你让开。”

“抱歉，一不留神贴太近了。和我一起走吧，你靠自己是无法到达艾比森的。”她退开一点，我的尾椎骨终于不用继续抵着台沿。

“你误会了，女士，我只是普通的观光客。”我道。

她一定将我认作与她一样的见神之人了。卫生间空间狭窄，我的后脑勺已经贴在镜子上，和她之间的距离依旧太近，而尾椎骨不顶着洗手台就意味着我的膝盖要碰上她的。身体和心理双重不爽，我有点窝火，心说到底都碰到些什么人，我买了她卖出去的二手书就等于我也要见神，什么逻辑？

她指指我的左手：“你的左手手背上有黑犬的抓伤，但又不是黑犬的追猎目标。你不必紧张，跟在我身后的黑犬不会突然闯进来，应该说托你的福，我和你现在都是安全的。”

 

我几乎怒极反笑，原来绕来绕去还是黑犬的事，明明我手上的伤就是黑犬留的，一个两个却还一再想我给他们当肉盾。如果不是黑犬在伤到我后哀嚎着消失在夜色中，我会觉得他们是想把我剁碎了贿赂它。人活二十载然后葬身犬腹，待我父母报案时，如何能猜到我竟因为两个陌生人而来了埃斯玻嘉呢？

我笑：“我不知道你为什么要帮我，女士，因为我不觉得我有能帮到你的地方。我很疑惑。”

 

【1 】笔者虚构的袖珍小国，签证制度为落地签，官方语言是西班牙语，因临近直布罗陀所以约有一半人口讲英语。


	4. 红

我的外套袖口的设计比较特别，能把我的手背一直藏在袖子里，即使偶尔露出绷带，那位女性怎么知道我是手背而不是掌心受伤？

“你的行为令我很疑惑。”我假笑。

内心里疲惫感涌上来，我有些嫉妒这些知道如何去往艾比森的人。在这间洗手间里笨拙地套一个陌生人的话的行为毫无意义，主动权不会因为我比他们预想的知道得多一些而转移到我手里。或者我选择放弃。事到如今我还有退出的余地，只要我放下追逐他的念想，三天以后通往艾比森的路就会消失，然后我扔掉那本书，删掉截图和网页浏览记录，最后买一张机票飞回我的生活。

这会是更好的选择吗？如果我选错了，我是否会为此付出代价呢？

与我的戒备姿态相异，她放松地偏过头，抬手拂去滑落的发丝：“我知道你在想什么。如果你不相信我，我不会勉强你。”

她出去了，还不忘记替我关上门。我抢上去拧紧了锁，眼泪淌下来。脑中陆陆续续有责难的想法涌现，我闭上眼睛，为自己直到现在都无法独立作出正确的决定而羞愧难当。

如果我选择飞回原本的生活，我应该将这个行为归为半途而废，就像过去无数次被我的父母指责的那样吗？可是，因为无法承受他的道别而中断学业，甚至现在因为一点虚妄的希望而去找他，这难道就是所谓正确的选项吗？

 

为什么这么多年过去了，我还是无法信任自己的判断呢？

“我……不知道正确答案是什么，但是既然我已经走到这里......请让我，多坚持一下吧。”我轻声说，在洗手台前洗了脸，用纸巾抹干脸，回到座位上。那位女性几乎在我摸到她的椅背的同时便缩起双腿，我轻手轻脚蹭过去，轻声道谢。她朝我笑了一下，遮光镜架在鼻梁上，挡住了她的眼睛。我将头侧向窗户的方向，垫好颈枕。

飞机落地，我按着地图给出的路线去了车站，下车后我看了一眼手机，时间显示下午两点。

那位女性，伊卡，没有告诉我房号，我和行李箱一起杵在旅馆大厅，再次拨通那个号码。等待对方接起电话的间隙里我改变了主意，决定要求她先与我在大厅见面。我从口袋里掏出耳机戴上，切出通话界面，给一个朋友发了我现在的去向，但隐瞒了黑犬相关的内容。

电话通了，伊卡干脆地答应了我。同时我的朋友也回信了。

 

“你大概要在那里停几天？”她的对话气泡出现在屏幕上。

“不确定，一周吧。”我想了想，回道。

“好，注意安全。”

“嗯。”

我收起手机，看着伊卡出现在我的视线里。她穿的是白袍，搭了件同色披肩，长袍的袖口和领口都绣着深红色的图案。鼻梁和双颊上有大片雀斑，瞳色很浅。在正常光线下，她的发色呈现出淡红的色彩。身材不能算瘦削，但仍然给我留下单薄的印象。是一位美丽且耐看的女性。

“你好，栖，你的伤口还好吗？”她道。

我摸摸左手的绷带：“嗯。”

我尽量让自己的目光停在她脸上。些微的僵硬感顺着脊背窜上来，我十几年来都不擅长与人交际，算起来从休学后到遇到埃达前，我几乎一年没有与人面对面交谈过。沉默带来的自然是社交能力的加倍退化，形成了我作茧自缚的循环。我太孤僻，所以将他放在我心中极为重要的地位上，以至于他的离开给予我如此重创。

对错的判断没有意义，因为在这道旅途上，只要我选择为他继续前进，就是一定是错误的选项。

想想还不如和他们一条心，见神的收益说不定还来得大些。

“你等我一会，我去开间房。”我拖住行李箱。伊卡摆摆手：“我们已经替你订了单人间。”

倒是不担心我落地了又反悔。我心道，接过房卡。

 

电梯里她摁了两个楼层，我比她住得低，出了电梯后我沿着走廊快走了几步，离开她的视线范围。听到电梯厢门合上的声音后我才抬头去看墙上的标牌，然后不出意外地发现我走反了。

在房间里稍微收拾，我从双肩包里翻出面包，撕开包装坐在床上啃起来。从书包大开的拉链里能清晰瞥见《通向艾比森的路》的一角，暗红底色，粗糙的黑色图案，大约也出自作者之手。

它很大可能并不能使我更靠近他一点。

我侧到另一边，手机时间还不到三点，不看书的话，我可以到附近逛一逛消磨时间，或者去找伊卡和她的旅伴打听情况。后者我其实不太愿意尝试，但仔细权衡之下，这又偏是收益相对较高的那个选项。

 

我把包装纸扔进垃圾桶，滚到床上给自己打气。

 

排除了他们两个联手骗我的可能后，我开始觉得他们是比较有担当的人：试图劝我和他们一起去艾比森固然有拿我当肉盾的成分，但他们在伤口一事上并没有撒谎。遇到他们前我也没少做荒唐决定，放手再搏这一次也无妨。况且我也有自己的目的。若说诚心骗我，甚至在飞机上安排第三个同伙给我这种猜测，没有我的详细航班和座位信息，他们办不到。

 

我翻了个身，给伊卡发了条短信：“伊卡，请问你的房间号是？如果你在房间，我想当面询问一些情况。栖。”

 

我给人发短信总是戒不掉那不伦不类的格式，见笑了。

 

短信几乎立刻就进来了：“栖，我们的房间在503N,你随时可以来。伊卡。”

 

原来有人和我习惯相同，我心道。接着意识到她说的是他们而不是她的房间号，也就是说他们两人住一起？他们居然是情侣吗？

 

我并不是一个社会经验丰富的人，观察他人时基本都靠感知力——我对举手投足间的细微情绪有时很敏感。我见过的情侣相处时多少会有些亲昵的互动，他们二人并没有那些小动作。

 

那么大概是比较熟的朋友吧。

 

确认了伊卡在房间里让我些微松了口气，她身上没有她的漂亮旅伴那么明显的冷淡气质，如果要我单独和她的旅伴谈话，我需要好好做一番心理建设。

 

我带着手机和房卡出了门，摁亮了电梯按键。

 

“请进，栖。”我只在门上敲了一下，伊卡便应了门。房间是双人标间，靠里的床上，那个漂亮的少年正端坐着，见我进来便站起身，微微颔首：“你好，栖。”

 

“你好，嗯... ...”我卡壳了，伊卡有向我介绍过他的名字吗？

 

“亚伦，A-A-R-O-N.”他站得身姿挺直，始终看着我的眼睛。

 

“——啊，不好意思，你好，亚伦。”看清他的脸后我浑身僵硬，几乎想夺门而逃。眼前美丽少年的目光同他的声音一样，毫无情绪与温度。没有披巾的遮挡，窗外的光线照在他的右脸，亮金色的虹膜宝石般华艳通透。睫毛与发丝皆是金色，眼尾妆着上挑的深红色眼影，右眼下是一直延伸到下颌的深红的刺青，唇瓣嫣红，肤色瓷白，既有少年的清俊，又兼女性的妩媚。

 

他的美貌比阳光更闪耀。

 

但我此刻无暇继续感叹他的容颜，那对虹膜和那样的眼妆！他与我在飞机上偶遇的那位女性是什么关系？

 

“栖，你怎么了？”伊卡碰了碰我的左肩。我身体一抖，向旁边撤了一步。

 

“你和飞机上与我搭话的女性什么关系？”我的手在兜里攥住了手机，盯着亚伦的位置，余光不时看看伊卡。

 

“我不明白你说的是谁。”他的目光淡漠地投过来。

 

我能感受到胸腔里心脏狂跳的震动：“你和她虹膜颜色一致，这不是普通人会有的眼睛色彩。”

 

伊卡微微挑起眉，她全程保持着放松的姿态，这令我有些恐惧——我不会真的陷入最坏的结局，被这群陌生人合伙骗来当他们的肉盾吧？

 

“也难怪栖觉得她碰上的那一位与你有关联，亚伦，我竟不知道你还有别的同类。”她转向我，“他们是某种意义上的同类关系，我曾经也是其中之一。”她微微侧过脸，让窗外的光线落进她的眼睛。

 

“仔细看看我的虹膜，栖。”

 

她的眼周没有妆饰，双眼均呈出虹膜异色症的样态：三分之二的虹膜是翡翠般的深绿，剩下三分之一是透亮的金色。华耀的金色融进深绿，第一眼看时仿佛是浅青的色彩。

 

在他们风轻云淡的回应中，我被衬得像只受惊的猫，还是十足敏感又愚蠢的那种。不过从她的话里我至少确定了她与那位红发女性并不认识，所以我应该还没有倒霉到陷进最糟的境地里。

 

“你遇见的是位红发金瞳，画着深红色眼线的成年女性吗？”亚伦问。

 

我点头，他道：“她为什么与你搭话？”

 

我顿了一下，答：“邻座闲谈，接着她突然邀请我和她一起去艾比森，我很害怕，并没有答应。”

 

亚伦看向我缠着绷带的左手：“她发现了你手上的伤口是黑犬留下的，所以要你和她同行吗？”

 

直接被他点出真相，我猝不及防，道：“对。”

 

他波澜不惊地看了我一眼，出乎意料地没有追问。伊卡用左手食指点着额角。亚伦转身对她道：“她离开森林了。有了新的同路人，此行的黑犬会比我们预估的更具危险。”他的目光落回我脸上，“伊卡和我答应带你去见神，我们会履行诺言。”


	5. 在寻找你的路上

我一愣，不明白他口中的“离开森林”的意思，谁离开了森林？我？还是那位红发女性？最重要的是，那位女性会和我们一起走？

 

亚伦没有继续解释的意思。我按下不安，追问道：“你怎么知道她会和我们一同出发？还有黑犬为什么会变得更危险？”

 

我在明知故问。如果小说所述的内容是事实，那么他们现阶段的隐瞒并不会对我造成伤害。但他们有所保留的态度让我颇为不安，并开始思考他们为何尽力将我隔离为“局外者”——是单纯的保护，还是未雨绸缪的防范？

 

“艾比森只有一道入口，如果多人在相近时间段里获得去往艾比森的提示，则艾比森根据路程最远的人的时间表决定开放时间。”亚伦说，“你不用担心黑犬——那是我们需要警惕的事情。”

 

我犹豫了一下，想起自己敲门的目的，决定不再委婉试探：“无意冒犯，但为什么对黑犬的事情避而不谈？虽然我不是你们的同类，但让我一头雾水地跟你们去艾比森，我想这未免有点离谱。”

 

“你不会一无所知地进入艾比森。”伊卡道，“坐下来聊吧。”

 

我把桌边的椅子搬过来坐下。伊卡坐在床沿，亚伦看她坐下后，也坐到另一张床上。

 

“首先，黑犬到底是什么？”我问。

 

“根据我们所能查到的资料，我们也不完全了解黑犬是什么。”伊卡说，手指点着额角，“能够确定的是，它追杀决意见神的人，比如亚伦和我。栖，你不在见神之列，黑犬不会伤害你。假使旅馆的意外再次发生，亚伦和我会保护你。

 

“每个见神的人身后都会有黑犬，如果两个或以上见神的人相见并同行，他们身后的黑犬会融合成一条，同时体型和力量变大。若果他们分道扬镳，则黑犬恢复为融合前的状态和数量。”

 

她停住话头看我，等我发问。我低头消化她的话，一只手把袖口翻起来又拉下去。

 

“黑犬的目的是什么？”我继续问。

 

“阻止像亚伦和我这样的人去往艾比森。”伊卡把手放下来，看着我。我不喜欢被人这样注视，忍不住向后靠了一点。

 

“神在艾比森吗？”我问。

 

伊卡的目光锁在我脸上，轻轻点头：“栖，你原本就知道神住在艾比森，不是吗？”

 

指甲在袖口挂了一道，我抽开手：“——我想你误会了，伊卡。”

 

她低头沉吟几秒，道：“抱歉，是我想错了，继续刚才的问话吧。”

 

“最后一个问题，你们说我在飞机上遇见的那位女性是或曾经是你们的同类。那位女性，她会对我产生威胁吗？”我其实并没有问完，但伊卡的反应让我警觉起来，直觉上我认为是我言辞间出了纰漏。

 

目前为止我所得到的答复基本没有超出我所知的范畴，造成这种情况有三种可能：其一，他们不知道我掌握了什么信息，伊卡的反问是试探，那么我的应对委实不够自然圆滑；其二，他们本来不知道我在试探，所说皆为实话，但是我在最后一刻不自觉露出纰漏，引起他们的怀疑和反试探；其三，他们一开始便知道我在明知故问，于是将计就计给出我期待的“诚实”答复，继续将我隔离在知情者之外。他们的目的到底为何，我无从推测。

 

“她没有损人不利己的必要，伤害你可能会使你离队，这会增加黑犬对她的威胁。真正应该警惕她的倒是我们，”伊卡扭头看向亚伦，“如果她不愿意与我们组队，她说不定会想着把栖单独劫走。”

 

我跟着伊卡的目光看亚伦。他在床沿坐得脊背挺直。我注意到他穿的长袍也是白色，领口和袖口用金线绣出装饰的图案。

 

“她个性冷酷，且反复无常，我们需要仔细考虑怎么与她交易。”他慢慢地说。

 

伊卡点头。我站起身，伊卡和亚伦也先后站起来。我颔首道：“谢谢，那么，先告辞了。”

 

我绷着肩膀走进电梯，按下楼层。门一合上我便开始疯狂回忆我按电梯键前的行为，直到我锁好自己房间的门，倒在床上，我依旧没有找出确凿的疏漏。神色不自然或说话时语气不对似乎是最大的可能，我从来不是擅长撒谎的人，将飞机上与那位红发女性的对话含混为闲谈时，思考的神情可能表现得过于明显。

 

我翻来覆去想得心浮气躁，最后一甩脑袋，起身去卫生间给左手贴新创口贴。

 

罢，事已至此，不如想想下一步吧。我对着镜子想。最差的选择是把唯一的底牌——小说——亮给对方，然后当一个不那么安分守己的局外人，到了艾比森就有见神的机会，大约也不是全无退路。

 

其二是坚持自己说过的东西，但我没有其他人可以配合圆谎。亚伦与那位红发女性认识，加入队伍后她便是不可控的变量。

 

其三，解释称我从红发女性口中知道艾比森。和第二种对策一样，我不擅长撒谎，而红发女性的态度是危险的变量，这两种应对策略一旦被戳穿，最后一样可能导致我唯一的底牌被暴露。

 

而我唯一拥有的、被动的微弱优势，在我的困境前显得异常无力。

 

我叹了口气，抬头看镜子。左脸淤斑的颜色发黄，大概过几天就会消退。

 

我的神情看起来很悲伤。

 

我望进镜中自己的眼睛，回忆起两年前的他的书房，在那里我最后一次凝视他的双眼，灰色的、平静的、溢满死亡愿望的眼睛。我将它们比喻为死寂的荒原，云层是灰的，被云层投影所笼罩的大地也是灰的。那片土地没有旱季或雨季，天地间只有失去冷暖分界的苍茫灰色。云层那么厚重，光无法穿透它分毫。我在那双眼睛的注视下画出一幅肖像，用削尖的碳化铅笔概括他的轮廓。然后他对我说，他要离开了。

 

那时的我说不定也是这种表情和眼神。我摘下眼镜，扶着洗手台慢慢弯下腰。

 

我的心归死亡所有，他似乎对我这样说，我不能骗你，灰绿小姐，我无法将我的心交给你作为回报。

 

我对那次道别的每一点情景都记得清楚，唯独不能确认他是否曾对我坦白，他无力给予我等价的回应。

 

等你回来的时候，再来找我取这张画吧。两年前的我说。

 

泪水蓄满眼眶，一颗接一颗砸下来。

 

我执意以画交换来的再会的承诺，是不是只是我在自欺欺人？

 

“......你真的会回来吗，欧利？”

 

我拧开水龙头，用右手接了一捧水，泼在脸上。

 

收拾好心情坐在床上，手机屏幕亮起来，我点开，是母亲发来的信息：你办了两年休学，现在已经一年多过去了，你该开始联系学校申请办理新I-20表格等材料。

 

我叹了口气，回：好。

 

屏幕上浮出“对方输入中”的字样，持续了十几秒后消失，然后再次浮出来，又消失，这样来来往往了几轮，我猜她在另一端捧着手机打完后又删除，最后她发来一段话：你大了，该说的话我已经说过很多遍。为自己的行为负责，好自为之。

 

我重重倒到床上。光标在输入栏里一闪一闪，我的拇指悬在屏幕前，不知道还能如何作答。欧利向我道别后，我的心情愈来愈抑郁，直到最后作出决定。我几乎是以先斩后奏的姿态向我的父母说明了休学的计划，等他们知道我的打算时，我的申请已经递交给学校。我的母亲想要停掉她给我的信用卡，我举着电话，轻声告诉她我暂时无力继续学业，如果她对她过去的错误真的有所觉察，这一次便不要用同样的方式伤害我。

 

从头至尾我拒绝告诉她具体的缘由，我们反复争吵，各自冷静，直到达成妥协。

 

父母依然是你的后盾，接受了我休学两年的事实后她这么说，有什么事你可以告诉我们。

 

我那时已经拖着行李箱离开大学所在的城市，看到这句话后只是将我的目的地发给她。他们知道我休学后去的每一处国家城市，除了埃斯玻嘉。我毫不怀疑他们愿意为我提供支撑的心意，但是过去的生活早已告诉我：他们的爱是藏满细针的羽绒枕头，即便我渴求温暖，也只能对它回以克制的拥抱。

 

眼泪沿着太阳穴流下，我闭上眼睛，在潮湿的黑暗中慢慢睡去。


	6. 与君同行

呈现在我眼前的第一个场景是大学的教学楼，我背着书包站在走廊里，走廊尽头是职工办公室——我刚刚完成休学申请。

 

我的心情焦虑且压抑，急躁地走过一排教室。楼道里暖气充足得过分，空气中飘着油画颜料的气味，每一间教室里都传来人群说话的声音，我加快步子向前走。

 

然后欧利出现了。我视线移转的瞬间，他站在走廊另一端对我微笑。见到他使我轻松起来，我向他摇手：“你回来啦？你的画我放在家里了，不能现在就给你。我刚才在提交休学申请，你要是晚回来几周的话，你就见不到我啦。”

 

他点头：“为了实现与灰绿小姐的约定，我回来了，你看，我会守约的。”

 

之后我们聊了很久，并肩走在街上，我说了很多自己的近况，一年未见并没有使我们生疏，我不时去看他唇边的笑意。

 

留下来吧。我的心重复道，我想继续见到你。

 

留在我身边吧。

 

我们一直聊到进屋，我将他的肖像从画夹中抽出，递给他：“请务必妥善保存。”

 

“当然，灰绿小姐。”他动作轻柔地接过画。

 

我们静立在房间里，他抬眼看我，仍维持着微笑的表情，我也笑着，望进他灰色的眼睛，视线渐渐模糊，我的泪水从发热的眼眶中涌出。我没有问他这一次是否会留下，停留多久，他也没有提及。从他出现我面前的那一刻，我就看见了他背在身后的行囊，他直到进屋也没有卸下它。

 

我可以成为你留在世间的牵绊吗，欧利？我的心鼓噪着，血液流动的轰鸣在耳中回荡，脸颊发烫。他眼中的阴翕一如过往，不曾增加也不曾减少。那片永恒的灰色的荒原，没有四季，连时间都停滞其间。可我知道云层的后方是太阳，我向着那片天空伸出手，妄图在云层中撕出一条裂口。那距离实在太过遥远，我绷直手臂也无法缩短。

 

如果我开口，如果我开口。

 

你会答应吗？

 

如果你答应了，我能够一直坚持下去吗？

 

我抿紧嘴唇，低头将泪水和啜泣藏在掌中。

 

后面的梦境我记得并不清楚，在梦中大哭一场后，梦境的整体情绪竟然柔和了许多，我一直睡到有人敲我的房门。睁眼看看手机，下午六点，是饭点了。

 

“栖，亚伦和我准备去吃饭，你要和我们一起吗？”

 

我把被子掀起来，将书包拉链拉好，然后去开门：“谢谢。进来吧，我把眼镜洗干净就出发。”

 

伊卡依旧白袍配披肩，亚伦在袍子外披了件黑色斗篷，斗篷下摆堪堪扫到地面。

 

我低头看了一眼自己的灰色外套，拎着书包闪进卫生间。戴着眼镜睡了几小时后，镜片上莫名多了一大片污痕，我看看镜中的自己，拧开水龙头。

 

——我能做到吗？

 

我用肥皂打出泡沫。没有眼镜的视界是模糊的。

 

——我不知道。

 

镜片上的肥皂沫被冲洗干净，我擦干镜片，对着灯光最后检查了一遍。我的视线又重新清楚起来。

 

我是第二个从房间出来的人。亚伦合上门后我伸手确认门是否锁好，然后再跟在他们后面。电梯厢里没有人，我等着伊卡和亚伦先进，后者却对我做了“请”的手势，我愣了一秒，进去了。亚伦跟着我走进来。我瞥了一眼，亚伦半低着头，脸被斗篷的投影遮挡了一小半，站在我的右侧。

 

我们去了一家生意不错的餐厅，亚伦最后落座，伊卡坐在亚伦右侧，我坐在伊卡对面。我用叉子卷起面条，一面偷瞄对面的两个人。我理解亚伦不摘帽子的缘由，他确实拥有远胜常人的美貌，如果他取下帽子，即使在餐厅不甚明亮的灯光下，他的外貌也足够引来过多关注。

 

我垂下眼睛。我已经想好了，在这趟旅程中，我要尽我的全力。而见到他之后的事情，留在后来再想。

 

我摸出手机给友人发信息：在吃晚饭，埃斯玻嘉的食物太油了。

 

两分钟后她发给我她的午饭照片，顺便不失关爱地炫耀了一句。

 

我回了一个揍人的表情，放下手机，用叉子把面条中的几片蒜片挑到另一个盘子里。杯中的水快被我喝完了，我抬起头四处找我们桌的侍应生，瞥见亚伦将伊卡杯中的水倒了一半进自己的空杯。目光巡梭一圈也没有侍应生看过来，我暗道作罢，吃完盘里最后几口面条。

 

结账时我们付了现金。我照例走在最后，回了酒店。

 

后面我在酒店里窝了两天，伊卡每到饭点都会来敲门，然后我们三人外出就餐。这段时间里我时常留心，却从未发现过黑犬的踪迹。我再未听到黑犬的咆哮，不知他们二人是如何暂时摆脱它的。此外，我在飞机上遇见的那位红发女性也始终没有出现，我虽感到奇怪，最后还是决定不问。

 

第三天，十月十六日，艾比森的大门打开了。

 

伊卡发了短信给我，告诉我不必带上任何行李。我低头看看手中的《通向艾比森的路》，将它放进书包，电脑没有带在身边，最重的随身物品就是它了。

 

上午十点二十六分，伊卡敲开我的房间门。

 

“我们准备进入艾比森了，栖。”她道。她的袍子换成衣裤，外披一件深红色长衣。亚伦站在她身后，打扮是我在埃达的旅店中见过的那一身。我深呼吸，将房卡收进书包里：“我以为今天是退房日期。”

 

“是的，但你不需要退房，艾比森不属于你所在的世界，从你踏入艾比森起，现实世界的时间会停止运转，直到你从艾比森平安归来。”亚伦说。

 

我看着他右脸的刺青：“你所说的同路人呢？”

 

“你会在入口见到她的。”他道，“走吧。”

 

“好。”我背上背包，回身将门合上。

 

电梯里我低头按手机。离开酒店后我跟在他们身后，手机屏幕的地图显示我们正向着一处海滩前进。周遭几乎没有见到人，建筑也随着我与海滩间缩短的距离而稀少起来，鼻端盈着咸腥的海水气味，沙滩与海出现在我眼前。

 

亚伦径直朝着海走过去。手机已经收不到任何信号，我低头看看自己的帆布鞋，跟在伊卡身后踩住沙子。海风又腥又冷，头发不断被拍在脸上，我把它们捋到耳后，将帽子戴起来。

 

前方亚伦几乎踩到汀线上，他用右手按住兜帽，停步等伊卡和我，海潮在他脚边涌起又退回，浸湿了红袍下的白色长袍。海潮声喧闹得惊人，我迎着光眯起眼睛，看见他身后的海浪层层堆叠，如巨手般托起一艘黑船，向着我们的方向靠近。亚伦面向我们摘下兜帽，与此同时我听见背后传来女人的声音。

 

“好久不见。”在飞机上坐在我邻座的红发女性在我身后似笑非笑，金瞳红唇，墨绿近黑的长裙在风中猎猎张扬。她的身边走着一位年轻男人，右脸有一块很大的胎记，浅金色的头发在脑后扎成一束。伊卡稍微挡到我身前。

 

潮声阵阵，我转过头，亲眼所见的景象比寡淡的文字描述夺目太多，那艘黑色的船离我们愈来愈近，船身的深金色纹样隐约可见，巨大的海浪升向天空，托举船头向我们倾斜，船上无人掌舵。亚伦的金发被纷纷扬扬的水沫淋湿，丝丝缕缕黏在脸上。他逆光静立，与红发女性相望，金色的眼睛波澜不惊。

 

“好久不见，茹铎。”他轻声说。


	7. 伤疤

船身与海浪的投影将亚伦笼罩，飞散的水沫溅到我的镜片上，我向后退了一步，伊卡抬手去抓我的手。被她碰到时我躲了一道，她动作一顿，改为抓住我的手腕。

 

“栖，我知道你不相信我们，也许还很害怕，”她看着前方，“但是别在这里放弃。”

 

我没有回答她，因为此刻从海浪翻腾的声音中，我逐渐分辨出野兽咆哮的声音。不远处美艳的红发女性抬起一只手，她身边的年轻男人则从身后抽出一把短刀来。在他们身后，我看见两头黑色的野兽遥遥向我们奔来，毛色如夜，吠声震耳。

 

经过三天的风平浪静，现在，在人们踏入艾比森的领域前，如书中所写，黑犬追了过来。

 

我会被他们推在身前阻挡它们吗？而黑犬们会怎么应对呢？

 

头发在风中狂舞，我眯起眼睛，竟有一瞬想要放声大笑。与身边这群人目的不明的隐瞒相比，黑犬的行为真实得从一而终，我甚至不太在乎它这次会不会再连我一起咬。我的生活充满没有意义的破烂，一个看不清结局的约定和一个净做愚蠢决定的我。即使我未曾遇见他，我原本的生活也一样会将我步步腐蚀。我受够了被他人要求别做会令我前功尽弃的决策，仿佛我失去了为自己的生活负责的能力，就算我此刻突然改变主意，决定让我的一切终结在艾比森门前，又何错之有？

 

伊卡将我朝船的方向带了几步。亚伦的红袍从我的余光里闪过。对面浅金发色的年轻男人已经面向黑犬们奔来的方向摆出迎战的姿态。海风刮得愈来愈猛，茹铎的红发如活物般在空中舞动，一绺一绺遮着她的脸。她脚边的砂砾起起伏伏，似有什么东西在下方鼓动。那个年轻男人侧头迅速看了她一眼，竟退开几步。

 

淋淋漓漓的水沫开始落到我身上，我转过头，发现海水渗入脚后的沙中，像托举那艘黑船一样将砂砾塑成阶梯，直通向船的方向。伊卡迅速回头看了一眼，左手丝毫没有放开我的手腕的意思。她拉着我一面后退一面绕开那座台阶。越来越多的水沫淋下来，在镜片上留下密密的水痕。

 

伊卡的头发和衣服也被淋湿。她目视前方，黑犬们离我们愈来愈近，其中一只高高跃起，在吠声中分裂为体型稍小的两头，一头向着我和伊卡的方向奔跑，另一头则跟随体型较大的那头一齐扑向亚伦他们，而三人中茹铎与他尚还手无寸铁。我急得大叫亚伦回来，一面试图挣脱伊卡的手。亚伦置若罔闻，走到茹铎面前。茹铎的长发与裙摆在风中狂野地舞动，她略略扬起下巴，放声大笑。

 

“栖，不用担心亚伦和我。我们和你并非同一个世界的人，艾比森对我们自有一套规则。”伊卡沉声说，空着的右手做了一个抓握的动作，下一秒，一把枪凭空被她抓在手中，“他有他的剑。”

 

“您想要怎么做呢，殿下，不如用您离开后的故事交换与我同行的资格？”茹铎举在空中的手猛然挥下。仿佛此刻正手握利刃斩下头颅，她的指尖劈开空气与海风，脚边的沙砾纷纷扬起，数条石青色的藤蔓从地底暴起，直冲体型较大的黑犬扑去。她身侧的年轻男人又撤开几步，刀尖一开始却对着那些藤蔓，似在确定它们没有攻击他后他才绕到黑犬的另一侧，消失在我的视线里。

 

伊卡抬手瞄准，不知何处而来的淡白色雾气轻轻绕上她的右臂与肩膀，当它散去时，一副暗褐色的铠甲将她的手臂与肩胛护住。我咬紧嘴唇。

 

“他又用了什么故事满足你呢，茹铎？”亚伦问，微微抬起右手，一道细白的影子从空气中骤然现身。

 

“我不需要求你。”他目不斜视地握住那把凭空出现的剑，剑身纤细修长，远看仿佛凝固的月光。第一头黑犬的身影消失在石青色藤蔓的包围中，它在藤蔓所铸的囚笼中高声咆哮，它的同伴，体型稍小的那头黑犬避过藤蔓蓄力跃起，向亚伦迎头扑来。

 

“亚伦！”我失声喊叫。

 

月光在亚伦掌中流淌，他伏低身体，红袍随着他的动作扫过沙砾。银色的剑刃割开空气，发出尖锐的呼啸声，微微一顿，又向前突进，凶狠地刺入黑犬肋下。被刺中的黑犬愤怒地咆哮，攻势不减，向亚伦压下去。我瞪大眼睛，喉咙里哑然无声。亚伦的红袍挟着银白色的剑光向一侧闪去，黑色的巨犬沉重地落地，四爪扬起一大片沙尘，扭头冲亚伦龇出牙齿。

 

“亚伦不会允许自己死在这里。栖，跟紧我。”伊卡用力拽住我。第三头黑犬在离我们几米远的距离慢下脚步，攻势稍显迟疑。伊卡挡在我身前：“捂住右耳。”

 

话音落下的瞬间她扣动扳机，黑犬发出一声哀鸣，它明显被激怒了，伊卡又开了一枪，黑犬大声咆哮起来，焦躁地向旁侧跃动。她单手持枪，扣下扳机的手却很稳。几声枪响后黑犬后腿一瘸，却仍绕着我们狺狺吠叫。伊卡绷紧身体，突然松开我的手腕：“上船后弯下腰，不要让茹铎和她身边的人发现你在船上。”她回身在我的肩膀上推了一把，“现在就做！”

 

“什么？可是这艘船——”我猛然将问题咽回去，也顾不上再犹疑，踩上台阶。原以为我的鞋会陷入砂砾下的海水，然后一脚踏空，然而脚下的阶梯如寻常材质般坚稳，我三步并作两步踏上去，跨进船内，膝盖着地躬下身体。背包沉沉地压着我的脊背，我曲起手肘退出背带，背包滚落在地板上，发出一声闷响。枪声与黑犬们的咆哮混在海浪翻涌的声音中，我将淋湿的背包抓在怀中，我的头发和衣服湿漉漉的，身体因为发冷而有点颤抖。

 

“那么殿下，我和我的旅伴请求与您同行的资格。”茹铎的声音传过来，她顿了顿，又放声笑起来。

 

“我从来不是你的殿下。”亚伦冷淡地答道。

 

我紧紧抱着背包，突然意识到伊卡的枪声在茹铎大笑后便没有响起，接着我听见一声野兽的哀鸣，几秒后一个人踏入船中：“栖。”

 

伊卡蹲下来，将右手伸给我：“这里的战斗已经结束，你不需要继续躲着了。”

 

我摇摇头，避过她的手，右手拽着包，左手撑着地板坐起身。

 

“你们杀了黑犬吗？”我问。

 

伊卡摇头：“黑犬是无法被杀死的，我们只是暂时击退它。”她指指我怀中的背包：“你包里的物品打湿了吗？抱歉我必须带着你退到水雾里，”她肩臂上的机械外骨骼没有消失，但是枪已经不见了，她脱下她的长衣递给我，“我的外衣已经干了，先穿我的。”

 

我道了谢，换上她的衣服：“我的背包选了防水材质，不会有事的。”我看着她的眼睛，“谢谢你，伊卡。”

 

她的唇边掠过一丝微笑，将垂下的碎发拨到耳后。“亚伦和我有一个计划，你会假装和我们一样是为见神而来。”她跪坐下来，将我的外套摊在膝上仔细叠好，“我们不确定茹铎身边的那个男人是否也看出来你与我们目的不同，我们不能贸然暴露。水雾能够遮挡视线，如果我让你提前上船，她身边的那个男人不会注意到。上船后亚伦会骗茹铎你改变了主意，决定见神，这样她就不会将你视作可利用的盾。你只需要按亚伦和我的指示做就可以。”她向船外望去：“剩下的人马上登船。船行驶期间黑犬不会追过来，你不必担心。”

 

没有了外衣的遮盖，我瞥见她胸口横贯的伤疤。她注意到我的目光，神色平静地将我的外套叠好，递给我。

 

过了一会，剩下的三人陆续登上船，那个年轻男人第一个上来，然后是茹铎，最后是亚伦，看起来没有受伤。船上的空间不大不小，刚好容下一行五人。我将背包往怀里摁了摁。镜片上灰呼呼的水痕很是遮挡视线，我低头从背包里掏面巾纸，突然一只手伸到我面前，我一愣，抬起头。

 

“第一次见面时没能正式介绍自己，我是茹铎。”美艳的红发女性弯起嘴角。我犹豫一下，松松地握住她的手：“——栖。”

 

“佛雷迪。”淡金发色的年轻男人弯下腰同我握手，动作又轻又快，几乎令我感觉他不情愿与我有肢体接触，握完手后也很快走开。距离拉近后我发现他的五官深邃英挺，若不是那块覆盖住半张脸的胎记，他会是个英俊的男人。他同伊卡用同样的方式打了招呼，接着便独自坐到一边。

 

“幸会，我是伊卡·鲁比。”伊卡挺直上身同茹铎交谈。红发金瞳的美丽女性挑起一侧眉毛，道：“茹铎·无名，幸会。”

 

黑船载着我们在海面平稳行驶。我抱着书包坐在伊卡右侧，也是船头的位置。伊卡右臂上的铁灰色机械外骨骼上附了薄薄一层白色物质，她撩起自己的外衣下摆仔细擦拭金属的表面，觉察到我的目光，她轻声解释：“那是海水蒸发后留下的盐。”

 

“嗯。”我别开视线。书隔着背包硌着我的腹部。

 

和书中的描述相比，这艘船明显太小了。

 

我的脑袋乱七八糟。书中并没有提及凭空变出武器这一项，主角二人大部分时间中依靠汽车与黑犬战斗，登船时也是直接将车开到船上，如此而言船只显然不可能是此等体积。

 

此外，伊卡所言的“亚伦和我这样的人”恐怕并无太多引申意味，现在想来，她言谈间从未刻意向我掩饰他们与我的隔阂——并非态度上的冷淡，是他们和我并不来自于同一个世界的区隔。

 

她单手开枪却很稳，右臂上的那些机械很大可能是机械外骨骼。

 

我吸了口气，愣住了。船停止前行，海上突然起了薄薄一层雾，空气湿度增大，我捻捻指尖，发现对面不知什么时候站了一个人。我惊得向后一仰，左手一滑，竟然什么也没有碰到——身边坐的人都消失了。


	8. 神与艾比森

身边的人突然消失，我一下坐直了，心中开始盘算跳船后我的生还率。

“你好，栖，我是佛朗西斯，艾比森的使者之一。”对面的人倒是从容，动作轻盈地向我鞠了一躬，屈膝坐下。他穿了一身黑、红、黄三色的戏服，身形纤细，头上戴着一顶小丑帽，帽子下是深金色的卷发。双唇很薄，涂了深红色的口红，眼妆的颜色由深至浅，从眼周的棕色过渡到颧骨的淡红。

 

第一眼看他时我竟有一瞬见到熟人的错觉，我皱起眉头，我不认为我此前见过他。

 

“艾比森的使者？”我重复了一遍，一手抓紧背带，另一只手撑住地板，把身体姿势调整到可以随时站起来的状态，“我没有听说过你，你想干什么？”

 

佛朗西斯笑笑，他的声音很好听，语调温柔：“我们现在正在幻境中。我不会害你，我是特意来见你的，为了告诉你一件你尚不知道的事情。”他顿了顿，“你有一本《通向艾比森的路》。随着深入艾比森，你手中的书能够提供给你的支持会越来越少。每一批进入艾比森的人眼中的它都不尽相同。”

 

他身上有种让我信服的气息，我盯着他的脸，他看起来太眼熟了，但我记不起是谁唤起了这种印象。和亚伦一样，佛朗西斯有着与发色同色的睫毛，深褐色的虹膜在睫毛与眼妆的映衬下很显眼。他的睫毛很密很长，左边脸颊上有一个形似感叹号的黑色刺青，右眼眶下点着四个黑色的圆点。我一动不动盯着他的脸的行为显然很是失礼，他却没什么反应，甚至没有错开我的视线。

 

“抱歉。”我实在想起不起来，别开眼睛，去看他戴着手套的双手，“你看起来实在很眼熟。”

 

“没关系，你此前确实没有见过我。”佛朗西斯眨眨眼睛，我从他的笑容和语调里嗅到了一丝意味深长。他站起身，动作轻盈又优美，又向我鞠了一躬：“我期望着与你在这段旅途的终点再遇。”

 

他登上船沿，影子投在我眼前。“等等，”我顿了一下，叫出他的名字，音节从我的舌头与牙齿间的缝隙滑出，“佛朗西斯。”

 

“什么事，栖？”他回过头。

 

我稍微压低视线，避开与他目光相接：“你见过一个叫欧利的人吗？”

 

“抱歉，并不是每一个进入艾比森的人我都有机会见到。另一种可能，他从来没有来过艾比森。栖，艾比森不是适合寻人的去处，我希望你要找的人从未来过这里。”他答，语气温柔又陈恳。

 

我一下抬起头：“那我该怎么办？”

 

艾比森是我仅有的与欧利去向相关的线索，如果他从未来过这里，我便又回到了与他毫无音讯的原点。

 

他敛起笑意，沉默不语。我的心一下一下抽搐，攥紧手指：“我不该问你我该怎么办，抱歉。我——”我喉头发哽，感觉再强撑就会当着对方的面哭出来，只得别过头。

 

“我现在情绪不太好，可以......让我离开幻境吗？”我深吸了一口气，垂下眼睛，看着他的影子投在我眼前的地板上。

 

“栖，”他的影子一动不动，声音语调温柔依旧，“如果你没有付出相应代价的心，还请不要责难艾比森无法给你确定的结果。”

 

被压抑在心中那些隐秘的、不愿被人道的想法被他一把揭露出来。我颤抖起来，抓紧怀中的书包。

 

不要这样对我，不要这样批判我。眼泪伴着强烈的情绪上涌，我把眼镜扯下来，脊背紧紧压着船沿，不敢抬头去看佛朗西斯此刻的神情。

 

“我没有。”我说，声音又低又轻，“我没有这样想。”

 

我在抵赖什么呢，明明没有意义。我早就知道我不是我以为的、愿意为重视的人全力付出的人。我不是我以为的那个善良的人，却总以虚构的自我的姿态表态。我不愿意为欧利去见神，因为我害怕被黑犬追猎，所以才寄希望于这一次旅程。

 

这样的我很虚伪。

 

佛朗西斯会这样想，如果欧利知道了，他大概也会如此认为的。

 

“——让我走吧，佛朗西斯，不要在这个幻境里。”泪水淌了满脸，我在无法止住的抽噎中轻声说。

 

不要批判我，请别让我知道你在批判我。

 

“我并不是评价你功过是非的那个人，栖。任何权衡自有它的道理，只是不该随意归咎于外因。”佛朗西斯叹了口气，“对不起，让你这么难过，我走了。”

 

“再见，佛朗西斯。”我低声说。

 

没有落水的声音，我擦干脸上的眼泪，戴上眼镜，走到他倒下去的地方，雾气遮挡着海面，看不清是否有水波扩散。空气中的水汽凝成水滴，我取下眼镜，用袖子擦去睫毛上的水珠。再睁开眼睛时，雾已经毫无意外地消失，我坐在原处，余光可见伊卡垂在地板上的深红外袍。

 

我还陷在幻境的情绪中，心不在焉地抬起头，一下对上了茹铎金色的双眼。她不知道什么时候坐到我的对面，眼中的神色吓得我向后一缩。她似是对我的反应很满意，妩媚一笑，款款起身，走到船尾远眺海面。我小心翼翼地瞥一眼她的背影，向伊卡的方向挪了一点。

 

那眼神分明是捕食者观察猎物的神色。

 

伊卡轻轻触碰我的手背：“我和亚伦向你保证过你的安全，栖，我们不会食言。”

 

她的眉毛与睫毛同头发一样是淡红色，虹膜深绿夹着亮金，右臂覆着机械外骨骼，胸口有一道长长的伤疤。她过去经历过什么？她看起来与亚伦来自不同的阶层，也并不像茹铎那般表现出明显的非人气质，她如何曾经是他们的同类？

 

我不想继续被幻境的情绪操控，抿紧嘴唇，犹豫很久，转头问她：“伊卡，我可以……看看你胸口的伤疤吗？”

 

伊卡愣了一秒，接着扭过身来，微微躬身，将领口扯开一些：“这是旧刀口。”

 

她胸口的伤疤并不如我最初想的那样是“一”字型，而是Y型，刀口很长，锁骨下方的皮肤蚯般条条隆起，拧在一起。伤疤两侧正常的皮肤上有两排对称的、半个小指盖大小的圆形疤痕，像是曾有极为粗大的针线穿过皮肤，将刀口缝在一起。锁骨下的两道伤疤汇合成一道，沿着胸骨向下，没入衣服的投影中，两侧一样有着对称的圆形疤痕。我不小心看见伊卡的乳沟，脸刷的红起来：“对不起。”

 

伊卡低头看看：“啊，没事。”她松开手指，领口的衣料自然垂坠下来，遮住了大部分伤疤。我压了压自己的食指，问：“我可不可以，嗯，碰一下你锁骨下的刀口？”

 

“没问题。”她笑笑。

 

我咽了口唾沫，伸出右手小心地摸了摸她的伤疤。我并不害怕那些伤疤，它们令我想起了剖腹产后留下的刀口，尽管它们在外观上并不相似。她的胸腔也许曾随着这些刀口被打开，心脏在肋骨下方跳动。

 

伊卡的皮肤很温暖，我的指尖从刀口移到那些圆形的疤痕上，多停了几秒。

 

“栖，”伊卡看着我，“我现在还活着。”

 

“对不起！”我一个哆嗦，把手缩回来。伊卡不以为意，主动将右手伸过来，手腕内侧向上，示意我按她的脉搏。

 

“准确的说法是，我是活着的死者。”她说。我瞪大眼睛看她，指腹下的脉搏跳动很清晰，结果被测试对象就这样平平静静抛出这么一句来，我一时不知道应不应该放开手。抬眼四顾，亚伦不知道什么时候走到了船尾，沉默着，与茹铎并肩而立。佛雷迪远坐在一处，阖眼假寐。

 

“生前，我做了一个决定，并将我的爱人留给我的最后一样遗物还给了他。因为我的爱人所做的一个选择，我独自一人活了很久、很久，久到我清楚地知道，我有一个只有他有资格回答的疑问，但死者如何能张口回答我呢？”伊卡轻声说。

 

她顿了顿：“神在我死前出现在我面前，给了我一个进入艾比森向她许愿的机会。艾比森是由记忆构建的国度，只对生者开放。于是神允许我假以生者的身份前往艾比森。无论我是否成功站到神面前，我的终点只会是回归死亡。”

 

“怎么会这样？”我惊疑地看着她，一面也跟着压低声音。

 

“生者才拥有选择权，栖。对生者而言，这是一段随时可以反悔的旅程。生者们有两种离开艾比森的可能：被黑犬击败，或者主动选择离开，日后他们可以回来，也可以选择再不踏足这片土地。而我没有失败重来的余地，黑犬不能杀死真正的生者，但可以杀死像我这样的人。”伊卡看向前方。

 

我不知道该接些什么，只能偏开头。《通向艾比森的道路》沉沉地坠在包中。无论是这本书还是伊卡和亚伦二人都没有提到所谓的艾比森的使者。

 

“伊卡，艾比森会制造幻觉吗？”我内心挣扎了一会，叹出一口气，斟酌措辞，问道。

 

“据亚伦和我所知，艾比森本身便由幻觉遮掩。”伊卡微微皱起眉，“如果你想问的是我和亚伦进入艾比森后是否出现过幻觉，我没有。”她转向船尾：“亚伦。”

 

“恕我失陪。”我看见亚伦对茹铎微微点头。美丽的红发女性挑起眉毛，问：“我有资格对您直呼 **此名** 吗，殿下？”

 

亚伦注视着她，神情冷淡：“请你自便。茹铎，我从来不是你的殿下，也不曾要求你这样称呼我。”

 

她勾起嘴角，屈起膝盖，行了个不甚熟练的礼：“但您接受了它。”

 

“你只是以我取乐罢了。我并不在意。”亚伦轻声说，向她微微躬身，转身朝我们走来。

 

他着实是令人惊艳的美少年，容貌俊美，气质端雅高贵，上挑的眼尾与嫣红的双唇却有着成熟女性般的妩媚，仿佛活在陆地的塞壬。

 

“伊卡，有什么事？”他姿势端正地跪坐在我和伊卡面前。

 

伊卡道：“亚伦，你进入艾比森后，出现过幻觉吗？”

 

亚伦摇头，看向伊卡：“为什么这样问？”

 

我举起手：“是我好奇。”

 

亚伦转向我：“如果你遇到了让你不安的情况，可以随时告诉伊卡或我。”他稍微垂下睫毛，声调一如既往地没有起伏，“我生性冷淡，容易让你产生误会。面对我时，你不必多心我的反应，我的所见所闻已经足够令我不会被轻易冒犯。”

 

我看着他漂亮通透的眼睛，金色的虹膜宝石般耀目，眼尾的睫毛扫出一对上挑的弧线，深红色的眼影勾着他双眼的轮廓。

 

之前一直没有机会心无杂念地近距离端详亚伦的五官。他的面部轮廓颇为柔和。眉形如尾部被削尖的纺锤，眉尾细长锋利。眼型略微偏圆，线条柔和，眼尾微微上翘，眼中的神情始终冷淡。鼻梁挺直。嘴唇如两片花瓣，我却没有见过它们显出笑意。

 

他的美其实同茹铎一般极具侵略性。这份灼人的美被他身上冷漠凉薄的气质所敛，仿佛隔着冰面燃烧的火焰。

 

“我的外貌大部分遗传自我的母亲。”亚伦淡淡地说。我回过神，猛地向后一仰：“抱歉，是我失礼，殿下。”

 

“无妨。我早已不是殿下了，请叫我亚伦。”他轻声说，金色的眼睛平静无澜。

 

“——佛朗西斯。”鬼使神差地，我对着亚伦念出了这个名字。


	9. 坚定的心

伊卡动作极快地偏头看了我一眼。面前亚伦的动作顿了顿：“你刚才叫我什么？”

 

我在他的目光里尴尬得不行，赶紧摆手：“不不不，是我刚才走神，嘴滑了......对不起。”

 

亚伦一脸平静：“我的脸让你想到谁了吗？”

 

我不想把我不仅出现了幻觉、还在幻觉里和看起来眼熟的所谓艾比森的使者交谈的事抖出来。但被他说得太明白，索性顺着他的话头点头道：“是博物馆的一张画像，家族肖像。”

 

他的眼中似乎有什么情绪一闪而过。“想来是一张画得很漂亮的肖像画。”他说，声调平稳，然后起身坐到伊卡身侧。

 

他对他的美貌很是自知，我对他的态度颇为服气。这世上大概难有超越他的容貌的肖像，他的容光甚至能压过他自己的画像——如果曾有人为他画像的话。

 

我想着，稍稍侧过身，背向伊卡，攥紧了背包的背带。

 

——刚才一瞬，我竟觉得亚伦和佛朗西斯是相似的。

 

我揉揉脸。这两个人，无论是气质还是外貌都无相像之处，鬼知道我怎么会产生这种错觉。反倒是博物馆画像的说辞并不是我凭空编造，那副家族肖像是我在一次特别展出上见到的，画中有一个人给我留下了很深的印象。那位画中人是某个短暂存在的王朝的王子，如果他没有放弃他的皇族身份并离开他父母的国土，他会是那个王朝的最后一任继任者。他的名字是佛朗西斯·亚伦·扬。

 

A-A-R-O-N,亚伦。

 

巧了。

 

我摸出手机，想找出在特展上拍的照片。相册里乱七八糟攒了很多照片，我唰唰上滑，看到两张并在一起的金发的人肖像，点进第二张。

 

那张画上只有两个人，一位年长的女性与一个十来岁的金发少年，这不是我要找的那一张，我手指一顿，向右划了一道，找到了我在特展上拍下的家族肖像。

 

我曾在我的一篇艺术史作文中讨论过那副家族肖像背后的历史与画中人的生平。画中是扬氏王朝最后两位统治者——国王及在他逝世后夺取统治权的他的王后——及他们的三位子嗣。三位子嗣的漂亮外貌显然都承自父母。王子佛朗西斯站在他父亲身前，画面的最右侧。那副家族肖像完成时他大约十五岁，离他离开他父亲的土地还有两年。画中的少年容貌端丽，金发蓝眼。他五官柔和，抿紧的双唇如花瓣一般。

 

他并不在画面中央，却是画中最引人注意的人，不仅是因为他更为昳丽的外貌，也因为他身上冷淡疏离的气息。细看之下，确实能看出他与亚伦眉眼的相似。画中人已经美得惊艳，只是仍敌不过亚伦。

 

亚伦说不定是这个家族的后裔。我想。虽然王子佛朗西斯极有可能在他离开他父亲的国土后死于附近区域的战事，但他的姐姐与弟弟在杨氏王朝灭亡前被他们的母亲，同时也是王朝的最后一任统治者，送走，避开了与王朝一同消逝的结局。

 

我默默熄灭屏幕，收起手机。

 

那次特展，与我同去的是欧利。

 

眼眶发热，我闭上眼睛。我不擅长应对不乐见的道别。他没有音讯与确定归期的离开几乎等同于失去，而我手中有的、与他有过交集的东西便成了触发回忆的机关。这本是人之常情，但若同我一样，需要耗去几年的时间去放下它，便显得内心过于脆弱了。

 

而我可以拿来等他的时间已经不多了。休学结束后我只剩下一年的大学时光，毕业后的生活充满变数，我不可能一直留在原地等他。

 

如果靠我自己，在艾比森里也寻不到他的消息，我该怎么办呢？我会原谅自己不为他见神吗？是不是如果我没有做出见神的选择，就意味着我没有在这段旅程中尽我的全力呢？

 

我曲起腿，将脸埋在臂弯中。

 

可这难道不是我自己亲手选的吗？他没有要求我等他，也不曾定下具体的归期。这样一厢情愿的等待竟没有哪一处是值得的，我的选择只是自我感动，没有日后向他坦白的资格。我闷声笑起来，原来我等待的姿态竟可以称得上卑微，而我甚至不曾在他离开前将我的心音讲出来。

 

“栖。”伊卡轻轻触碰我的肩膀，“我们即将登岸了。”

 

“嗯。”我低声答道。

 

她犹豫了一下，安慰似地按住我的右手。她的手很暖，让人记不起她是活着的死者。我想着她望向海面时的神色，眼神坚定，一往无前。她不会后悔她的决定。我有些羡慕。

 

“船快要靠岸了，走吧。”她站起身，淡白色的雾气在她指间聚拢，她绷直手臂，从中抽出那把枪。黑犬的咆哮从后方遥遥传来，我转过头，看着一道黑影踏浪而至。我看了伊卡一眼，起身走到船尾，她没有拦我。其他人都在向船头聚拢，我与茹铎擦肩而过，她的长发与长裙在海风中舞动，眼尾一笔深红美得勾人。我们的目光短暂相接的那一刻她轻轻笑了一声，说不清是不是嘲讽。我沉默着别开视线。

 

我在船尾站定，在风中眯起眼睛，远远地与那头黑色的巨犬对视，我看不清它的眼睛，但我知道它也在看我。左手手背的伤口此刻开始隐隐作痛。我承认，面对它时我是恐惧的。

 

如果不是需要付出的代价的话，艾比森的门槛大概会被磨低几分。这个隐居在艾比森的所谓创世神，她会冷眼观察她的每一个造物吗？如果我选择见她，她会是评判我功过是非的那一个吗？

 

但我自己怎么想呢？在接受他人的评判前，我自己的想法，难道不该同样重要、甚至更重要吗？

 

我此刻的选择可能会断送我此次找到欧利的去向的机会，我心道，惶恐的情绪随着心跳一下一下在我的血管中震出回响。若果我能够接受我可能面对的结局，外人理应无置喙之处。

 

我抬起下巴，对着黑犬冷笑，转身走回伊卡身边。茹铎毫不掩饰她打量我的目光，嘴角挂着一丝笑，佛雷迪同她站在一起，并不看我。我从他们面前走过时，茹铎主动偏过头，向他低声耳语，右手搭上他的左胯。那一瞬间，我觉察到佛雷迪身上骤然暴起的敌意，他略略侧在身后的手向下一沉，似是抓紧了他别在后腰的刀，额前淡金色的发丝被风吹得扬起又落下，档住了他的眼睛，我只看见他紧拧的眉头。而他身侧红发的美艳女性姿势暧昧地与他贴近，艳红的双唇在他耳边开阖。

 

他保持着与茹铎对比强烈的紧绷姿态，但并没有试图扭头远离她。如果这是电影中一场针锋相对又染尽调情意味的场景，则作为观众的我完全无法入戏。因为这场景中，女人亮金色的眼中尽是寒意，与眼尾的深红相衬，仿佛染血的刀。

 

她的目光令我害怕，即使它们此刻并不停留在我身上，我低下头，加快脚步走过去。

 

船身微微一震，停止前行。我抬眼看去，本以为会看见与登船时一样的砂砾所铸的台阶，却不想眼前是一座破败的码头。

 

码头不大，也没有其他船只停靠。距码头百来米远处立着拱门一样的建筑，一样的破败，灰尘下露出几抹暗青，能教人想象昔日的装饰。我走到伊卡身边，正准备跟着她下船，亚伦突然抬手，轻声道：“我先下去。”

 

他的眼睛里多了一些东西，脸上却依旧是波澜无惊的神情，他微微低下头，将暗红色的兜帽戴上，隔断了我的视线。然后手持长剑，跃下船。伊卡轻轻推了一下我的肩膀：“你跟着亚伦走，我同他们殿后。”

 

我看看亚伦又看看她，皱眉，低声问：“你一个人和他们一起，真的没事吗？”

 

伊卡侧身举枪，瞄准黑犬的方向，眼神专注：“栖，不用担心。我清楚我为什么要来艾比森，也知道——”她稍稍抬高枪口，此刻黑犬距我们有十几米远，因为距离的缘故，体型看着没有那么逼人，我捂住耳朵，她扣下扳机，“——我的终点应该在哪里。”

 

我在那声枪声中弯腰跳下船，因为双手都捂着耳朵，没法帮助保持平衡，落地打了个趔趄，亚伦回身，托了我的手肘一把，然后示意我向前跑，一直跑到那座破败的、白底红纹的巨大拱门那里去。我拔腿跑了十来米，他却没有跟上来，身后枪声、黑犬的吼叫与木板碎裂的声音杂在一起，我匆忙回头，看见亚伦持剑站立，他身后的码头上，石青色的藤蔓再次拔地而起，这一次黑色的巨犬避开了它们的包围，对空发出吼叫。

 

“亚伦！”我的声音被黑犬的咆哮盖过，我猛然回身，竟看见另一头体型略小的黑犬从拱门后方突然跃出。我被吓得大叫，一时不知道该继续向前跑，或者换一个方向。我应该跑回亚伦那里吗？还是离他越远越安全？

 

“栖，继续向着拱门跑，不要跑回我身边。”亚伦直视黑犬，冷冷地拔出剑。

 

我咬咬牙，稍微修整了一下自己的方向，继续向着拱门那边狂奔。黑犬也开始发力，却比我更快地避开迎头而来的路线，向着亚伦站着的位置扑过去。

 

我跑的时候喘得太过，等到达拱门后时，感觉肺已经要烧起来，心脏一下一下咚咚砸着胸腔，除了扶着建筑剧烈喘气外，什么都干不了。码头方向传来的嘶吼与枪声扰得我慌乱无措，我一边喘气一边从门柱后小心探出头。

 

亚伦的暗红色长袍和茹铎的红发在这片灰白主色的地方异常扎眼。伊卡的身影似乎被巨大的藤蔓遮挡，我只能听见连续不断的枪声，佛雷迪的黑色外衣也没有出现在我的视线中。亚伦的红袍的下摆被扯出几道长长的豁口，手中的长剑攻势凶狠地没入黑犬体内。他始终控制着他与黑犬交战的位置，一面拉开与码头的距离，一面也并不向拱门这里靠近。

 

之前在船上，我没有亲眼看完他们如何与黑犬缠斗。此次才算第一次见识到黑犬是何等难缠，它有痛觉，却从不曾流血，空中和地面没有飞溅的血液，亚伦手中银色的长剑从它体内抽出后，剑身上也不见血痕。亚伦身后的码头已被破地而出的巨大藤蔓完全毁掉。那头踏浪追逐而来的黑犬在几方攻势下丝毫不落下风，它似是记住了藤蔓的优势，灵活地避开它们的包抄，甚至利用它们去挡子弹，几番你来我往后，我终于看见伊卡披着红色外袍的身影从混战中闪出，枪声也停下来，她后退几步，开始快速填充弹药。

 

我打了个哆嗦，心中泛起点点寒意：黑犬或许比我想的聪明更多。它早在踏浪而来，出现在我们的视线里前便已经布下后手，在海面上与我们稍微保持距离，使我们不至于觉察到它体型上的变化。它只在藤蔓与子弹下吃过一次亏便理解该如何反扑。伊卡虽不会是第一次在黑犬面前补充弹药，但这一次没有亚伦的配合与掩护，只希望不会被黑犬抓住可乘之机。

 

也许我应该跑过去，替她挡这一次。

 

我一面喘气一面估算我的速度是否来得及，又担心戳破亚伦和伊卡撒给茹铎的谎。若是盲目添乱就糟了。正高速思考着，眼角余光瞥见一道黑影突然跃起，果然是黑犬绕过藤蔓与佛雷迪，向着伊卡扑去，而她在同一瞬举起了枪，绷直手臂瞄向黑犬。枪声与藤蔓破地而出的声音同时响起，伊卡扣下扳机的同时，一根藤蔓从她身侧拔地而起，重重抽向黑犬的腹部。

 

黑犬被拦腰一下狠狠摔到地上，那藤蔓愈缠愈紧，将黑犬拖开。伊卡举枪的手臂没有随着黑犬下落的轨迹下压，她突然转身，抬高枪口，对着正与亚伦缠斗的那头黑犬开了一枪。她那一下似乎击中了要害，黑犬哀嚎一声，前肢跪倒，亚伦默契地骑上它的颈背，手腕一翻，细剑直直捅入它的右耳。


	10. 存在的痕迹

我被亚伦狠戾的动作震得说不出话来。黑犬吼叫着，爪下漫起淡白色的雾气。亚伦手腕一抖，将剑抽出，翻身跳下来向我这边跑。

 

他的兜帽早就被掀下去了，红色的外袍扬起来，露出穿在下面的白色长袍。身后的黑犬被愈来愈浓的白雾包围，也并没有追击的趋势。亚伦奔过来，绕到柱子后方。我扭头看他，经过一场缠斗外加奔跑，他的脸色依旧很白，气息一点都不喘，也没有出汗。

 

他抬眼看了我一眼，把兜帽戴回去，半探出身去看码头那边的战况。

 

与亚伦缠斗的那头黑犬所处的位置只剩下屡屡散开的白雾，黑犬竟然随着雾气消失了。石青色的藤蔓终是成功将另一头黑犬困在其中，伊卡闪至外侧，停止开枪，茹铎背向拱门站着，高高举起右手，五指攥成拳。石青色的巨大藤蔓随着她的手势绞在一起，愈收愈紧，直到白色的雾气丝丝缕缕从它们绞成的囚笼中逸出。茹铎松开手，藤蔓们砸开地面，顷刻间全数钻入地下，原地同样不见黑犬的身影。

 

“我们在这里等他们。”亚伦转身对我说，一面示意我同他一起站到外面去。

 

“——哦哦好。”我在原地呆了几秒才接上话，赶紧站到他旁边两步远的地方。亚伦低头戴上兜帽，将眼睛藏在阴影下。西沉的太阳的光几乎是迎面照过来的，我眯起眼睛，用手搭成凉棚，身边亚伦直直望着前方，我原以为他在看伊卡一行，顺着他的目光看过去，却似乎是码头。

 

“栖，之后的战斗，我和伊卡至少有一人会离队，分散黑犬，烦请你每次都跟着离队的那个人行动。”他稍微转过头来，低声说。我点点头：“了解。”眼角一瞥，发现他外袍的下摆竟然是完整的一片，全然不见被豁开的痕迹。

 

我愣住了。我确定自己并没有看走眼，损坏的衣饰会被复原，这也是艾比森的规则之一吗？

 

“亚伦，我有一个问题。”我别开视线，道，“既然茹铎和佛雷迪相信我的身后也有黑犬跟随，你们又拿什么理由带我离队，而不是一起战斗？”

 

亚伦转头看我：“她要的是可用之才，不是拖累。你是团队战中最最薄弱的环节，带你离队是更好的策略。而且我告诉她伊卡和我对你有亏欠，”他看了一眼我的左手，“我们两个理应保护你。”

 

兜帽在他的脸上投下一层阴影，金发被布料压在眼眶旁，恰好遮去大半眼妆，浅金色的眼睛里有一些藏得极深的情绪脉脉流淌，令此刻的他看起来柔和了一些。我看得几乎呆了，亚伦倒是没有半分别的反应，好像已经习惯被人直直地看，我咳嗽一声，尴尬地撇开视线。

 

伊卡一行看到了亚伦和我，伊卡举手向这边晃了晃，加快了脚步。亚伦挥手回应。“他们已经看到你和我在一起，你可以找一处地方坐一下。”他顿一顿，看着我的眼睛，“如果你要坐在柱子旁边，还烦请你不要靠在柱子上。”

 

“好的，我会注意。”我稍微压低视线，点头答应，为不用继续和他站在一起而暗松一口气，走回柱子后方坐下。亚伦被柱子遮挡，从现在的角度，我只能看见他的影子长长的拖在地上。我看见他的影子慢慢做出抬手的动作，似是摸了摸身侧建筑的表面。

 

我想起在码头上遥遥望见的灰青色，从背包里掏出一小截纱布，小心去擦柱身表面的灰垢。抹去盖在表层的灰白色污垢，露出的是浅浅阴刻在白色柱身上的石青色花纹，蜿蜒葳蕤，如藤蔓香草。柱身平滑，花纹边缘清晰，仿佛除了灰垢便没有时间流逝的痕迹。

 

我叹了口气，随手将那块脏掉的纱布折了折，塞进口袋。从我所在的方位再向远处望去，可以隐约看见大片的灰白色建筑群，完好程度却看不清，我眯了眯眼睛，最终放弃了探究。

 

一旦精神上有所松懈，之前顾不上想的事情此刻便赶着向脑中涌。我盘腿坐在地上，克制不住地想起欧利。

 

“我为什么会选择你呢，欧利？”我低下头，用手虚拢着耳朵。

 

为什么当初接受了你的好意，然后与你成为朋友了呢？你向我坦诚了你的缺陷，而我却也是残缺的，无法全心全意成为你的支持。

 

“灰绿小姐，你觉得自己离死亡近吗？”当我们几乎无话不谈后，你这样问我，灰色的眼睛随着你嘴角的笑意微微弯起。我想了想，回答说不，但我想在年轻时保留自己选择死亡的权利。

 

“可我离它很近。”你叹息道，唇边依旧带着笑意，“近到仿佛死亡才是我生命的本能，而我偏又挣扎着，一遍又一遍哄骗我稍微拉开与它的距离。”

 

你敛起笑容，看着我：“我想知道普通人对生命的感受，我不能一无所知地投向死亡。我离开了我的故土，我希望有朝一日我还能回去。”

 

然后你给我看了一串数字，它代表着一个未来的期限，你尽你所能将它留在有你存在过的痕迹的地方：纸上的署名，以及赛博格空间。你看着那个日期，轻声说：“我希望在这个日期到来的那天我仍然活着，那时我会启程回到我的故土，如果我已经耗尽活下去的理由，故土将会是我最后的支撑，也会是我埋骨的地方。”

 

而我是希望成为你活下去的理由的。面对你我有很多的私心，它们都藏在沉默背后，唯有一张铅笔画就的肖像，我籍着它，试图与你定下一个约定。

 

我慢慢摘下眼镜，屈起腿，眼泪一滴一滴向下掉，打湿了地面蒙蒙的灰。

 

我想要你活着，更想你回到我身边。

 

我尽量不让自己发出抽噎的声音，自欺欺人亚伦不会注意到我在做什么。透过泪光，亚伦的影子模模糊糊地消失在我的视线中——他走远了一点。我感激他留出的空间，将额头紧压在膝盖上。

 

此刻机会难得，赶在伊卡他们到这里之前，尽量痛快地哭一场吧，尽管我已经忘了如何失控地哭出来。

 

我一直坐到没有多少眼泪掉下来，收拾好心情，用袖子擦干脸上的泪痕，把眼镜戴回脸上。伊卡一行的脚步也近了，我深吸一口气，从地上站起来，背好背包走到亚伦旁边。

 

“栖。”伊卡走过来。我看着她右臂上的机械铠，道：“你还好吗？”

 

她看看我，又低头看看自己，抬眼笑笑：“不用担心。”

 

“接下来我们向哪里走？”我压低声音问，一面向旁边走了几步。伊卡跟着走过来，抿唇示意亚伦的方向。眼神交换间，茹铎走到亚伦面前。佛雷迪站在离所有人稍远的地方，冷眼看着她。

 

“谢谢。”亚伦轻声说，抬眼看她。茹铎身材高挑，亚伦比她矮大概半个头，两人面对面时，茹铎必须稍稍低下头与他目光相接。她歪了歪头，似笑非笑：“伊卡已经向我表达过谢意，但得您亲自道谢，是我的荣幸， **亚伦** 殿下。”

 

亚伦看了她一眼，微微躬身。随后他背过身，面向面前那座高大的拱门举起手。

 

“我回来了。”他闭上眼睛，轻声说，睫毛微微颤抖。

 

仿佛魔咒被解除，时光在吐息间倒流，灰垢如幕布般被揭去，露出下方建筑白色的底色与灰青色的石雕。那些阴刻的花纹蜿蜒婉转，彼此缠绕着向上攀升。红发黑眸的女神身披轻纱，亭亭而立，将万物轮回化作圆轮状的图案踏在脚下，仰头看向花纹攀升的终点。碎裂的石块缓缓聚拢，那些葳蕤向上的线条在拱门顶部汇齐，簇着一只流泪的眼睛，遥遥望着码头的方向。

 

我仰头望向那只流泪的眼睛。与拱门表面的其他雕刻不同，这只眼睛被阳刻在一块新的白色石板上，然后用暗红色染料描出雕刻的部分，最后将石板铸在拱门上。

 

那个眼睛形状的花纹，我是见过的。扬氏王朝的最后一任统治者的标识之一就是流泪的眼睛。那位被抹去名字的女人，在她还是皇后时，与她的丈夫，亦即当时的国王，点头应允了他们最爱的长子佛朗西斯·亚伦·扬的离开。国王逝世后，皇后从自己的长女手中夺去统治权，成为扬氏王朝的最后一位统治者。从她开始统治直到她逝世的时期里，有她出现的壁画或叙事性的图像中，常见流泪的眼睛的花纹。即便佛朗西斯离开十七年后国王与她身边有了第四个子嗣，最小、却最像长子的小儿子的陪伴。

 

那时国王夫妇皆已超过生育年龄，研究这对统治者的历史学家们从未停止过对第四个孩子的血统的争论，大多数认为这个孩子并非王室的血脉，并且只是一个“演员”，一个用以弥补国王夫妇丧子之痛的替代品。这个身世存疑的孩子并未同他的哥哥与姐姐一同被送至异国。他留在成为统治者的皇后身边，在异族入侵、皇后逝世后再无踪迹。没有任何记载显示这个孩子的去向，也没有找到验明身份是他、可用以查明死因的遗体。

 

若果那个孩子死于异族入侵的战事，他死时的年纪应该是十六岁，比大王子离开他父母的国土的年纪小一岁。他的名字也叫佛朗西斯。

 

在我与欧利同去的那场特别展览上，有另外一幅肖像，已经成为统治者的皇后坐在小王子身后，扶着他的肩膀。那幅画紧邻着国王夫妇与佛朗西斯及被送往异国的另外两个子嗣的家族肖像。

 

我转头去看亚伦，他维持着仰头的姿势，兜帽已经滑下去了。他直直望着那只眼睛，眼泪源源地沿着脸颊滑下来，无声地打湿他的衣物。被泪水浸染的淡金色眼睛在夕阳的余晖下宛如琥珀。眼尾的妆饰被眼泪溶了一些，在他脸上留下细长的、淡红色的痕迹。他脊背挺直地站在那里，仿佛一尊流泪的石像。

 

伊卡走到他身侧，沉默地搭住他的肩膀。

 

我别开了目光，又撞见茹铎盯着我看，目光相接，她笑了一声，喉音又冷又媚。

 

每次被她看着都让我感觉不自在，我垂眼避开她的视线，走到伊卡和亚伦身边。亚伦偏头看了我一眼，抬手擦去脸上的泪痕。他的神色一直很平静，流泪时也依旧站得挺直，擦去眼泪的那只手丝毫不抖。我的目光落在他脸上，发现他的脸颊与手指都是干净的，眼尾的妆饰竟无丝毫被破坏的痕迹。


	11. 磷火

我撇开目光：“天色已经暗下来了，我们——怎么过夜？”

 

亚伦向远处望了一眼，道：“我们离城市建筑有些远，今晚就在这里过夜罢，我去和茹铎协商守夜的轮次。”

 

我低头拉拉自己的外套下摆，心中暗暗发愁过夜的问题。身侧伊卡拍拍我的肩，随手在空中捞了一把，淡白色的雾气从她的指间逸出，接着凭空拽出来一件黑色的斗篷。

 

我从她手中接过斗篷，对她道：“谢谢。”

 

“你客气了，栖。”她道，嘴角弯出一丝笑。

 

我低头细看手中的斗篷，手感很舒服，斗篷表面没有暗纹装饰，衬里也是同样没有花纹的纯黑布料。我的指尖碰到一样小巧的硬物，将斗篷掀过来，是一颗缠绕着金线的深绿色宝石纽扣。

 

我对着那颗纽扣愣了一下，抬头去看伊卡。她侧身逆光站着，目光沉沉地望着和茹铎站在一起的亚伦。

 

我对她和亚伦的关系很是茫然。他们二人平日举止疏离有余，却又亲密不足，我从没有见过他们长时间将目光放在对方身上，从我们登岸后，伊卡对亚伦的关注比之前要更多一些，但神态和目光中并无多少担忧，更多的竟然是感同身受。

 

我摇摇头，盘腿坐下来，卸下背包，一手将斗篷抱在怀里，另一只手拉开背包拉链。

 

虽然伊卡短信告诉我不必带上行李，收拾背包时我仍往里面装了两件衬衣和全部贴身内衣以做备用，同时还带了一些卫生用品，还有一个充气颈枕。颈枕被我收在背包的夹层里，我伸手去掏，摸索中手指被一样又硬又凉的细棍状物体戳了一下。我一愣，仔细摸了摸，认出那是我的木头发簪，是我几年前去敦煌旅游时买的纪念品。我很喜欢那根簪子的形状和握在手中的手感，有意无意总把它带在身边。

 

此刻摸到它，我心中多了几分安定的情绪，将它在掌中握了一会，把背包拉链拉好，然后将颈枕掏出来吹气。亚伦和茹铎站在几米远的地方，我能勉强听见他们交谈的内容。

 

“今夜我来守夜，您想要同我一起吗？”茹铎笑了。她的嗓音清润又冷媚，说话时的语调比一般人更抑扬顿挫，笑声却稍嫌沙哑。她似乎并不在意亚伦的回答，自顾自笑了几声，任笑声的尾音散在夜色中。

 

“我有一个问题，亚伦。”她道，我听见裙摆扫过地面的欶欶轻响，“您后悔过吗？”

 

我把充好气的颈枕放在背包上，轻手轻脚地抖开斗篷盖在身上。我自觉自己的举动稍嫌多余，谈话的双方根本没有费力压低嗓子讲话，看来并不怕被其它动静惊扰。我侧身合眼，将身体缩成一团。我以为亚伦会为这个问题沉默很久，却听他道：“我从不后悔。”

 

他的声音一如往常，平稳又冷淡，教人听不出他的喜怒哀乐。

 

“您还是如我记忆中的那般可悲。”茹铎轻声说，“您拥有的已经远超您应得的，但您的目光总在您未能触及的地方停留。”

 

“我相信你的评价。”亚伦说。

 

他平心静气得令我有点害怕。他要么如自己所言，见得够多所以不再会被轻易挑起怒意，要么就是擅长忍耐。他在举止间表现出的并不是什么忍气吞声的性格，茹铎应当比我更了解他，一路上几番这般言语，也不知道她的目的是什么。

 

“你为什么要来这里？”亚伦问。

 

伊卡和佛雷迪都没有什么响动。亚伦和茹铎的对话一副边打哑谜边把对方老底戳出来的架势搞得我很是不安。我僵着肩膀，犹豫着是不是应该故意动一下。

 

“因为我和一个人有约，我答应成为他的见证人。”茹铎道。

 

亚伦淡淡地说：“你不是这样的人。”

 

她笑了：“您很聪明，但您不了解我。”

 

亚伦沉默了两秒：“你说得对。”

 

我放慢动作，翻了个身，右手伸进包里，摸出那根木制发簪。决定好露宿后一行人没有设篝火，夜色下我只能模糊地看见两道人影。我闭了闭眼，把眼镜架上。亚伦和茹铎并肩站着，一起望向码头的方向。

 

“让受伤的人守夜不合适，今晚我来。”亚伦轻声说。

 

茹铎转过身看他，短促地笑了一下，屈膝行礼，“那我便遵从您的指示了。”

 

她行礼时几乎不弯曲上身，因此动作显得有点僵硬。

 

我闭上眼睛，把木簪攥在手中。长裙扫过地面的轻响并没有向我靠得太近，我暗暗松了一口气，摘下眼镜放在一边，放轻呼吸。

 

一时半会，我是睡不着了，放轻呼吸只是做做样子。入夜的艾比森很安静，我能听见自己的心跳声，还有四周此起彼伏的、轻轻的呼吸声。

 

至少听起来我身边还是围绕着一圈活人的。我无声苦笑。

 

茹铎和亚伦之间应该有些渊源，可能与他们是所谓同类有关。茹铎似乎很享受用冒犯的态度与人相处，不知道我又惊又惧的反应她有没有看得厌烦，因为我开始有点忍不下去了。而且老被她这样留意，我不是见神的人这件事迟早会被她发觉，我应该考虑一下怎么让这个谎维持得久一点。下次战斗跟着伊卡或者亚伦离队的时候，我得把这点担忧提出来和他们商量。

 

我悄悄叹了口气，心道我现在已经被折腾得有点麻木了，连同行者中有活死人和魔物（甚至可能不止一个）都不能让我感觉很慌乱。

 

但伊卡和亚伦没有害我，我为什么要怕呢？

 

综合目前的情况看，伊卡所言的艾比森对她和亚伦规则不同是是事实。她与亚伦的衣物、妆容会在很短的时间里由受损恢复原状。我想起自己在船上擦过沾满水痕的镜片，这说明发生他们身上的情况并没有同样出现在我身上。

 

伊卡说过亚伦和茹铎是某种意义上的同类，之后在船上又告诉过我茹铎是魔物，也就是说亚伦恐怕也不是人类。她也说过自己曾经与他们相同，那么她也曾经是魔物？

 

这就是他们虹膜中同有金色的原因吗？

 

我捏紧了手中的木簪。我记得非常清楚，在扬氏王朝的特展上，在小王子与皇后的那张肖像里，小王子的眼睛是金色的。画家甚至用了黄金来点出那双虹膜。

 

亚伦的年纪看起来与两位名为佛朗西斯的王子逝世时相仿，莫非现在的他同伊卡一样，是活着的死者？

 

他并非年轻的家族后裔，而是历史中那个身世存疑的小王子，佛朗西斯·扬？他在旅途中使用的这个名字亚伦究竟取自他的长兄，还是他拥有同样的中间名？   
  
我皱起眉，这个推论荒诞得我几乎不敢继续，因为如果推论成立，我眼前这个十六七岁的少年人（真实身份说不定是个魔物）起码以“活着的死者”的身份在这世间停留了一千六百多年，这个隐居在艾比森的神会做出这么荒唐的允诺吗？

 

允许死者重回世间，又向特定的人开放艾比森的通道，她的目的究竟是什么？

 

“她希望给自己一个不得善终的结局。”有人轻声回答。

 

我猛然睁开眼睛，视线里有个人影从我身前站起身，眨眼的功夫便消失了。我一把抓起眼镜戴上，黑犬的咆哮从夜色中传来，紧接着我身下的地面开始晃动，我将背包连着斗篷一起拽在手中。伊卡跑到我身边，一手握枪，另一只手抓住我的手腕。

 

“跑。”亚伦朝我和伊卡站的方向扫了一眼，手中的细剑闪着微弱的光。他仰头看向拱门，我下意识地随着他的动作一起看过去，拱门顶端，黑犬的眼睛在黑夜中散发出磷火燃烧般的光芒，它居高临下地看着我们，喉间发出阵阵低吠。


End file.
